Feelings Under a Mask
by The Scarf Girls
Summary: The 9 seiyuu from Love Live Sunshine were gathered for a Photo-shoot. Saito Shuka, the voice of Watanabe You, found herself troubled by her feelings and Suwa Nanaka, the voice of Matsuura Kanan, tries to calm her down. Will she be able to calm her down, while her own feelings are a complete mystery?
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They were out of town for a promotional photoshoot for the Dengeki G's Magazine./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The place wasn't big, but they had a special room to change into their characters costumes. It seemed that the photo-shoot was going to be outside due to the nice weather. The fitting room was very noisy, with the friends chitchatting while changing. Of course, as per usual, Aiai, Aikyan, and King were messing around. Anchan was also doing silly stuff with Shuka like she always did./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Guys, please," Shouted Arisa in a harsh /"Stop fooling around, we should hurry," Arisa said exasperatedly as she finished to put her skirt on./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, 'Dia-sama'!," Shouted Anchan returning to her locker and started changing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sorry em'onee-chan'", /emsaid Aiai mockingly in her character /Everybody giggled at that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""strongemSorry!/em/strong" Added Aina in high pitch -as Mari, her character, will do-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even if she wasn't making any foolish thing, she is always willing to mess with Arisa's character, /Arisa just rolled her eyes, finishing dressing as she turned to Nanaka./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Suwawa I don't know how you do it…," Arisa said, exhausted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka just share a sweet smile, while she was unbuttoning her blouse/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Her high tension is just too much for me to handle."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You get used to it," Nanaka responded calmly. Arisa just snorted, closed her locker and went to the exit doorway./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You should hurry up guys, or we will start without you!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Arisa called out and then left, followed close behind by a giggling Rikako./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So… you're used to her?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A soft voice snapped Nanaka out of her daydream./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She stopped unbuttoning her blouse, her shoulders lightly exposed. Nanaka looked to her left; Shuka was there with a sad /She had already changed her skirt but not her t-shirt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's wrong Shukashuu?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Their gazes met and there was some concern in Nanaka's voice, but it was soft as always./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka just shook her head and started to take her shirt /Nanaka frowned but didn't take her eyes off her; Shuka finished taking her shirt off and she was left in a beautiful bra./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She smiled shyly at Nanaka. Even if all of them normally shared the fitting room, for the both of them seeing so much skin exposed… It was still something that made both of their hearts race, their cheeks flushed red, and made them uneasy towards each other./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry…" Anchan and Aiai cut off Shuka before she could continue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Shuka-shuu, can you do that hilarious imitation of Aiai again?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anchan whined, a big smile on her face. Aiai was behind her with a very frustrated face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No way, I'm not your particular meme!" Aiai cried /br /Shuka forced a smile on her face, she was about to make the imitation, but King interrupted them before she could./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Guys, not now, Arisha is gonna be mad."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"King tied her shoes and stood up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Anchan and Aiai nodded and started putting their stuff in their lockers; Shuka went back to change her clothes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh my, Suwawa you are just so slow!" Aina teased as she closed her locker, giving her a wide /"But I don't care to look at you like that!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aina answered with a teasing smirk. Nanaka just covered herself; she wasn't used to Aina's blunt comments and it was worse in front of Shuka./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cut it out ya love bird," Anchan said as she closed her locker./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""We will see you on the other side," King said as she and Aikyan left./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, wait!"br /Anchan and Aiai, ran off, following King and Aikyan./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Silence hung thick in the air./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka was with her blouse all the way open, her skirt already in its place, but she was concerned. Shuka was equally slow in her movements, which was rare as Shuka was always the first one to be ready for a show./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Suwawa, are you okay? Are you mad?" Aina called out, concerned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka felt really uneasy in that condition./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's okay," Nanaka said coldly, cutting off Aina./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aina let out a surprised gasp, and Nanaka took the hint that maybe she'd gone too far./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Don't worry."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She looked at her, and give her a faint smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Today I'm just in my "Suwa World", as always. Go on ahead, I'll be there soon."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh…okay."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Aina smiled faintly at her, then looked at Shuka. She was as slow as Nanaka /Shuka didn't look back at Aina; Aina frowned but didn't push the issue further./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""See you guys outside, don't take it too long…" With that, Aina left them there alone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka sighed, walked towards the door, and closed /She looked back at Shuka; she was trembling. Nanaka blinked and wore a sad expression even if Shuka couldn't see /Nanaka walked towards her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey…" Nanaka called out to her, "We are alone now, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka gripped her shoulders, gently making Nanaka face /Shuka looked up at her, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, Nanaka gently cupped her cheek and give her a worried look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's just too hard…" Sobbed the younger woman./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka didn't change her expression./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Too hard to…what?" Nanaka tried to understand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's hard to see you with her!" Shuka snapped, tears rolling down her cheeks. Nanaka remained silent but never taking her hand off her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why… Why can't my character be closer to yours?! Why do I have to share you with her? Why we couldn't be in the same Subunit too?! Or in the same year group?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka felt her heart sink heavily every time she thought about all of that, but it couldn't be /That was her job./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She was meant to do those things and the fans did the voting. She couldn't complain about that anymore. She had to suck it up, and so did Shuka and the 7 other girls they worked with./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka took a shaky breath./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey…" started Nanaka softly as she tried to comfort her; she cupped Shuka's cheek with her left hand, softly pressing her forehead against Shuka's./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, listen to me…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka just sobbed, and nodded slightly, looking into Nanaka's eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You shouldn't worry about it ok? This is our job; it's better not to be with each other all the time."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka shot her a distressed look at Nanaka saying this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""If we were together all the time, I wouldn't be able to help myself, and I'll probably be all over you all the time." Nanaka giggled slightly at this, but Shuka sobbed, tears still falling from her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't want…"br /Nanaka close their distance a bit, just enough for them to whisper, taking in each other's presence./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't want to do this with anybody else…" She finally said, her heart aching./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Suwawa…" Shuka said in a soft whisper, and as she did so she couldn't help but close that damn distance between the two of them, pressing her lips firmly against Nanaka's./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At first, it was just a soft /Then was another, a third, even a fourth kiss. Nanaka broke the kiss and gazed into Shuka's /She couldn't help but keep kissing her; every kiss tasted and feels like their first./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka smiled coyly and seductively at her, and that was enough for Nanaka to lose it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She pushed Shuka against the lockers with a loud thud, though they didn't care if they made /Nanaka kissed Shuka's lips again in a slow, passionate kiss. They thoroughly enjoyed it, tasting each other, playing with their lips. There were those plum lips Shuka loved, and that playful tongue Nanaka adored. The kiss grew wet and sexy as the tension between them intensified. The fact that they were just wearing their character's skirt and nothing on their top halves were messing with their heads./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And they knew it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka slides her knee between Shuka's legs, kissing her deeply and using her hands to trace Shuka's soft skin. One hand traveled along her back, the other had a firm grip on her /Each touch from Nanaka drove Shuka crazy, sending jolts of pleasure into her core./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"While Shuka caressed Nanaka's neck, the other hand took out her ponytail./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka broke the kiss and gave Shuka a concerned look./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You know, I spent 15 minutes with the hairdresser to fix my hair…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka smiled wide at her, running her fingers through Nanaka's silky hair and pushing her head towards her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Shuddup," She muttered while entwining Nanaka's tongue with hers in a wet, deep /br /Nanaka gave in and she couldn't help it anymore. So she pressed her knee harder against Shuka's groin, making her moan into the kiss. But she didn't stop there. In the back of Nanaka's head, she still had some sense./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She remembered that they were there trying to do a photo-shoot and everybody was out there waiting for them. So she needed to make this quick./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka broke the kiss and began kissing Shuka's neck, Shuka's finger sinking deeper into Nanaka's hair, lightly clawing her /Nanaka moved her hand off Shuka's waist to lift Shuka's skirt, and with the other hand, she lifted one side of her bra, pressing her bare palm against Shuka's breast./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She began to massage it roughly; sending Shuka pleasure deep within her core and making her knees buckle /Nanaka eventually traced down Shuka's supple body, finding Shuka's panties which had a prominent wet spot, Nanaka smiled against Shuka's skin and didn't hesitate to tease the spot relentlessly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka's head flew back, slightly banging her head against a locker with a dull thud. But she hardly noticed the dull pain./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mmm wa…Suwa…Suwawa…" Shuka muttered between moans and whimpers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka was fired up, and she didn't want to wait any longer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She took Shuka's exposed nipple into her mouth, sucking it hard and tracing it with her tongue. At the same time, her hand found its way to the inside of Shuka's panties. She already knew Shuka was wet, but upon reaching into her underwear she was surprised to find just how wet Shuka was already./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka grinned, taking her mouth away from the nipple and went up to Shuka's ear. As she did so, her fingers traveled teasingly along Shuka's lower lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My, I love how you are already this wet," Nanaka said with a husky voice; it almost made Shuka come just from how sexy her lover's voice was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka bit her lips at the sensation of having Nanaka's fingers teasing her most sensitive /They shared looks full of love and lust. Nanaka put her free hand behind Shuka's head, roughly entangling her hand in her hair, revenge for ruining her hair and pressed herself against her, sandwiching Shuka against the lockers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She locked their lips again in another passionate, desperate kiss as Shuka continuously moans into the kiss. Nanaka's fingers never stopped the relentless teasing of Shuka's core. The wet sounds gave Nanaka her cue and she stopped the intense kissing session to look at Shuka, her gaze almost seeming to look through Shuka's soul. Shuka was panting heavily, red cheeks flushed from the heat and intense pleasure of it all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You okay?" Nanaka asked sweetly, smirking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka just nodded. They locked gazes, understanding what was coming /Nanaka asked for permission in their intense gaze; Shuka nodded again, and give her a sweet and hungry smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka's heart melted; she smiled lovingly back at her and closed the distance once again as she began to once again kiss her passionately. One of her fingers used her slickness to her advantage as it slid slowly inside of Shuka's core./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As Shuka moaned softly and shakily into the kiss, Nanaka teased Shuka's tongue while setting a slow pace with her finger, somehow her panties and skirt just getting in her way. But she couldn't help it and she couldn't take it off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She broke the kiss and concentrated her efforts on her finger, staring at Shuka. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning back against Nanaka's hand, her hair was a mess, her hips grinding unconsciously in time with Nanaka's pace./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"That was /Nanaka smiled to herself. Soft moans escaped from Shuka's lips, along with small whimpers and cute little grunts of pleasure. Nanaka licked her lips, her eyes darkening slightly as her lust began to consume her. She grinned as she pressed herself flush against Shuka's body, returning to her ear as she bit her earlobe and traced the shell of her ear with her tongue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm so wet right now..." said Nanaka huskily, the barest hint of a moan escaping her /Shuka cried out in a loud moan without even thinking; though she had long since stopped thinking. Nanaka smiled, licking her lips hungrily./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lift your leg...," She commanded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka didn't hesitate and did what she was told; She lifted her right /Nanaka didn't ask or say anything. She wordlessly inserted another finger inside her, curling it slightly with a mischievous grin. Shuka cried another moan; fortunately, Nanaka's lips caught it before it could be heard./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka started to move faster, although she could have done this for /Even if she was enjoying making Shuka moan because of her, they were in a photo-shoot, and soon someone would go to see why they were taking so long./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka quickened her pace and curled her fingers more, and being the master of SIF she was, her fingers were fast and prodigy, they were making some crazy wet sounds that made her wetter and the ache in her core intensified./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She started to pant too and felt a need for the release of the pleasure building up within her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Both were panting and moaning into the kiss, thoughts of the photo-shoot all but forgotten at that moment./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka hugged Nanaka as if her life depended on it, due to both her lack of balance with one foot on the floor as well as her building /Nanaka felt Shuka's walls tightening on her fingers, the fluttering of the muscles within signaling that her movements had put Shuka over the edge. That was it; she broke from the kiss and looked right in Shuka's eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Before Shuka could close her eyes to receive that beautiful orgasm she could see Nanaka's smile; she smiled back at her, trying and failing to hold in her loud moan. But she couldn't take it anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nana...Nanaka!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka moaned, her inner walls tightening and her grip on Nanaka tightening as well to an almost painful grip./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka pressed Shuka against the lockers trying to hold them both in place, as Shuka's legs quivered and weakened. She started to press soft and hot kisses on Shuka's neck, trying to calm the younger girl through her intense orgasm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka panted, sweat covering her forehead, as she put her leg down slowly. Nanaka understood the motion and withdrew her fingers carefully and slowly. This elicited a soft moan from Shuka, causing Nanaka to smirk in a moment of pride./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Are you ok Shuka...?" asked Nanaka softly with a sweet /Nanaka was panting too, cheeks red and her breath slightly labored. Shuka opened her eyes and saw this beautiful sight. She beamed a wide smile at her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You came..." said Shuka with a bit of difficulty./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka lift her eyebrows in surprise and Shuka giggled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You did!" Shuka said with a happy grin. Nanaka moved away from Shuka slightly, wearing a frustrated expression/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You... You never call me by my name..." Nanaka said, her cheeks becoming as red as a tomato./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It makes me happy though...but it surprised me," said Shuka shyly /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka took another step back, leaving Shuka's body against the /Both smiled at each other. Then, Nanaka lift her hand to her lip and smiled wider, her eyes darkening once more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thanks for the meal."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka said before slowly licking her fingers, not once breaking eye contact with Shuka./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka stared in awe and a bit of post-orgasm arousal. Nanaka went to her locker and took off her blouse. She then took her character clothes, put them on, and stole glances over to Shuka who was recovering./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka wasn't entirely sure if it was from the orgasm or for the vision of Nanaka licking her nectar off her fingers. Probably both./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka took out her character scarf and called out for Shuka./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, you need to get ready," said Nanaka in her low tone/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka snapped out of her daydream, looking over at Nanaka once more before she turned to her locker finishing dressing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sorry, it's just... I love your beautiful pale skin. When you were taking off your blouse I was dazzled by it..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka smiled sweetly while putting her bra in the right position and taking her character's shirt out of the locker./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"" So... are you ok?" Nanaka said while she finished some details on her costume and tried to put her ponytail up again while walking to the exit door./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"" Yes..." Shuka said shyly as she closed her /" I am better now."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Shuka gave her a wide, beautiful smile. Nanaka was in the doorway ready to exit the room when she heard Shuka speak softly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You are the only one doing this with me…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, I don't want to do it with anyone else..." Nanaka said with a happy grin plastered on her face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka left the fitting room with Shuka right behind her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Of course, everyone was worried, and of course, everyone bullied Nanaka for her hair being poorly done./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She didn't make any excuses; she just smiled at them all and nobody asked her anything else when she didn't respond to their prodding. She shared some complicit looks with Arisa. But, she felt a big push on her chest, almost hitting her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She tried not to lose her balance. Aina just rushed full speed from across the room to hug her, calling a high-pitched "Suwawa~"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Nanaka blinked and looked down to Aina in surprise. Her heart started beating so fast when she saw her face. Her cheeks turned red once more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What took you so long! strongemI've missed you!/em/strong" Aina whined full volume Mari /Nanaka shivered in response and turned just in time to see Shuka entering the room who, of course, saw that too./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She could hear Shuka's heart sinking, see her eyes getting wetter, and in a couple of seconds a glare full of betrayal and hurt. But, Shuka being Shuka, just smiled a big wide smile and entered the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She apologized for being late and started fooling around with Aiai and Anchan, like always./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The rest of the photoshoot passed by quickly and during this Shuka didn't spare Nanaka a second glance./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongThis was confusing, how had this even happened? How did this situation become so damn stressing? She was puzzled. /strongbr /strongSuwa Nanaka was troubled, and she had a deep attraction to two different people./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"-0oo0-/p 


	2. Chapter 2

We are really sorry for the late update!  
Please enjoy!: )

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Feelings Under a Mask.

Chapter 2.

 **"I think I can't get the new song's choreography right, would you teach me? Please~ (´ `ʃƪ)"**

It took like 3 minutes for Nanaka to get her answer; she couldn't help but grin about it.

 **"Sure, come tomorrow about 6 pm. I'll be looking forward to.¡( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و!"**

-*oo*-

That day sure was hot.

Or at least that's what Nanaka thought walking out from the train station.

It was 5:45 pm, she still had some minutes to walk around the neighborhood she was at, and because as we already know, Suwa Nanaka took her time to walk.

After the disaster during the photo-shoot she decided to talk to Shukashuu, of course, she couldn't do it there on the field trip, Shuka had made herself really clear without saying a word that she was mad. And even if Nanaka understood why she was mad, she couldn't be helped, no matter how many times they talked about it, fuck it, or even cried about it, Shuka would still get mad at her.

So last night she arrived home really tired, not because the photo session was hard, actually it was really fun; but because the situation between Shuka and Aina was a complete mess.

Remembering how everything started and how everything took shape, she decided that this situation had to be fixed, for her career's sake, Aqours, and her mental state.

She took her phone and tried an old trick to pretty much get an appointment with Shuka; she knew if she texted her or called her to "talk" Shuka would cut her off, but she never said no to dancing, or teaching her the damn choreography. Actually, that was what it started it all.

She wasn't a stranger in the neighborhood anymore, so there she was, 6:00 pm sharp, in front Shuka's place, she couldn't deny she was really nervous.

That day she was wearing her girly outfit (a blouse and fluffy dress) her hairstyle was two cute low pigtails, she wore little makeup (Arisha's recommendation) and put on some perfume on. (King giggled at that, saying that if she was there for dance training she wouldn't need perfume, even the makeup was too much).  
Nanaka shook her head on the idea and rang the doorbell.

She grabbed her bag with her both hands, she was almost shaking, her heart racing. She could feel her sweat running from her temple. And what it felt like a lifetime, the door was finally open. A smiling Shuka greeted her.

"Suwawa~!" She said with a big smile "right on time!"

Shuka was wearing her training clothes; her boyish style hadn't changed since the first day they met. Nanaka smiled at that thought.

"Good afternoon Shukashuu, may I come in?"

Nanaka indeed was nervous, she felt puzzled, was Shuka mad at all?

" My, how polite you are now"  
Shuka never lost her smile and took a step to the side letting Nanaka come in.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Nanaka said in a singsong voice while coming in, Shuka suddenly grabbed Nanaka by her hips, making her stop completely in the house entrance, Shuka closed the door without taking her eyes away from Nanaka's. For a few seconds, they lost themselves in each other eyes.

It was Shuka who made the move and stole a kiss, was a quick peck on her lips, and swiftly went inside her house. Nanaka was left in awe in the entrance blinking with an "o" drawn on her mouth.

"How's that for a change?" said Shuka disappearing into the kitchen.

Nanaka just snorted; yes, normally it was her who left Shuka in awe and with an "o" shaped mouth. She took her shoes off and entered Shuka's house, now more confident, calmer, more like herself.

She caught Shuka taking two bottles of cold water out of the fridge.

" I believe we will need these." she turned around to see Nanaka. Then smiled again.

"Suwawa, are you here for practice or for a talk?"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows and then tightened her lips.

 _What?_

"What?"

" You are not dressed for the occasion..." said Shuka giggling "... And, are you wearing perfume?"

 _Dammit, King!_

Nanaka just wore her Suwa face and smiled

" I came from work Shukashuu, today I had singing practice with Azalea, Arisha and King say "hi", also..." she lifted her bag " ... I have my training clothes right here"

Shuka's smile faded a little, Nanaka noticed it.

" You want to talk? We can talk" she put her bag down again.

It was true that she came here to talk and not for dance practice, but she had to be prepared to dance as well. It wasn't a lie that she had an Azalea meeting, and that Arisha and King sent Shuka their regards. What happened on the photo-shoot wasn't something that went unnoticed to the rest of the members. No one said anything on the field trip, but Aina wrote some text messages last night, and today Arisha and King told her their concerns. Later they gave her some fashion tips about this "dance practice", like the makeup or the perfume thing.

Shuka left the bottles on the counter; she had a sad look, and with a sad tone said...

" I thought you where here to talk about yesterday...because I was mad"

"Are you still mad?"

" No, I'm not mad anymore..."

"I'm really sorry Shuka" Nanaka's tone was sincere, soft.

" I spoke to Aina last night, I don't know when all of this became so twisted!"

"You spoke to Aina?" Nanaka felt a little pinch in her heart

" Yes she was concerned about us, we took to long in the changing room..." Shuka's cheeks became red; Nanaka felt hers turn red as well. Both took a little moment of silence, Nanaka herself remembered her moment in the changing room, and for a moment she felt uneasy standing there.

She cleared her throat

"I don't know when this became so twisted either, the important thing is, for you to understand the situation, I know it's hard and it's a mess sometimes, but it's our job..."

" How do you feel when I play with Anchan ?" Shuka's tone became uneasy, almost cracking out. " You know, those "ChikaYou" vibes"

Nanaka was left in silence, and then she started laughing, almost choking

"What?!"

Shuka didn't say anything; she had a straight face on her.

" Oh, you are serious. Shuka I can't take that seriously"

"What? Why?"

" Because it's you and Anchan! Everybody sees you are two dorks fooling around, how am I supposed to take that seriously? You two don't bring those romantic vibes, even your characters don't have it."

" So I supposed the "KanaMari" have it" there was some annoyance in Shuka's tone

"The hell it does!" Nanaka said with confidence, Shuka shrugged

"Because it was meant to be from the beginning, God Shuka! "

Shuka just stayed quiet, playing with one of the bottles, normally Nanaka was calm and quiet but this time Nanaka was losing her nerves. Shuka looked like a child who was being scolded. Nanaka took a deep breath. Then she smiled at her.

"I believe it's better like that, I prefer to be the one who has to do those things, it's part of the deal, and it's what my character does, your character doesn't have to be like that, your character fits the playing around and being cheerful type, unless you want to change that"

Shuka shook her head.

"I tried to be "ikemen" but I think it didn't work out; it seems that You-chan doesn't have it, Kanan-Chan have it... So I suppose you are just too good at your job. Maybe the "RikoYou" can be a thing too? I just don't know anymore…"

Shuka took the bottle and squeezed it; she didn't know what to do anymore. Nanaka recognize that the talk was over, Shuka was jealous and she couldn't fight back because she didn't fit "romantically" with other member-yet-, and even if she tried, her "NanaAinya" or the "KanaMari" was stronger.

Nanaka smiled wider; this fandom was really something.

"So, why don't we quit this, and start with what you are really good at"

Nanaka lifted her bag again

"I came to a dance practice after all"

Shuka smiled wider showing her teeth, took both bottles and went out of the kitchen, Nanaka followed thru.

Shuka being the good dancer she was, she adapted her room for dance practice not long ago after she joined the Love Live Sunshine project. The room has everything she needed in order to fulfill her dancing demands; it wasn't a secret that Shuka and Aikyan were the best dancers amongst the members.

That's why this wasn't the first time Nanaka had texted Shuka for "private lessons".

Nanaka changed her clothes in the bathroom, undid her hairstyle and put on her characteristic ponytail and got ready to join Shuka in the practice room, she could already hear music playing faintly from outside.

When she went into Shuka's bedroom, it felt as if she had just entered hell. To make sure music didn't leak out of the room, Shuka made sure to shut the door and windows, Nanaka felt she was already sweating.

"What's with this heat?"  
Nanaka said waving her hand like a fan; her voice becoming a soft pant

"You get used to it..." Shuka said without looking her, she was tying her shoes " For me, it's a challenge to not turn on..." she said while standing up and turning around "... the fan..." she finished the sentence with a small voice, her eyes glued on Nanaka

"What?" Nanaka asked with her normal and natural tone; Shuka smiled wide at her

"Nothing... Lets warm up"

" I believe I'm already warm..." Nanaka said waving her hand with more energy

" You know what I mean!"

" Where you checking me out?"

"Eh?!... Oi!"  
Shuka was really frustrated and her cheeks became red like Dia's image color, she tried so hard to look anywhere but Nanaka's body.

It wasn't because Nanaka was wearing a scandalous outfit, not at all; Nanaka wasn't that girly when it came to her training clothes, she was wearing some long blue shorts and a tight yellow shirt. But the sight of Suwa sweating; all hot and panting, made Shuka uneasy in her own bedroom. Nanaka grinned.

"Lucky you, your dance room it's also your bedroom, we can continue on your bed after warming up," Nanaka said with a malicious smile and taking a few steps toward Shuka; she could swear she heard Shuka swallowing hard.

"Let's focus on practice, shall we?" Shuka said with a nervous voice. Nanaka responded with a grin.

"Sure..."

For the next 10 minutes was a complete warm-up routine. Later begun the dance practice itself. Nanaka was still amused at how Shuka was so good at dancing and teaching it; they were so focused on the training that they forgot about the flirting and the uneasy feeling about the "Aina situation".

For Nanaka it wasn't a difficult choreography, but she had to make mistakes and do some wrong movements to justify this dance lesson, Shuka sometimes laughed about the wrong step, and tried to teach them again. Nanaka just went with the flow and apologized when she got it wrong.

1 hour later Nanaka suddenly stopped and fell to her knees.

"My! I think I can't go on..."  
She said with a pained face, panting and covered with sweat, Shuka stopped her movements; grin at her and stopped the music.

" What? Are you tired?"

"I'm hot!"

" Yes, you are..." Shuka said walking towards Nanaka with a husky voice and a malicious smile

" Not that, " she said panting

"It's too hot for me to continue dancing..." she said taking the sweat off her forehead with her arm, and then looked at Shuka with pleading eyes

" How can you be that fine?"  
Shuka indeed was sweating but she didn't look tired as Nanaka was.

" I'm used to it," she said smiling

" I think I don't have enough energy...I'm drained..." Nanaka said closing her eyes.

"C'mon stand up," she commanded sweetly offering her hand at Nanaka so she could get up; she opened her eyes and hesitated

"I need to teach you the last movement better, you keep doing it wrong"

No, she wasn't, Nanaka thought, she knew very clearly where she was making mistake for Shuka to correct them, and the last movement wasn't part of it. But being the way she was; Nanaka just took her hand and got up. Suwa wasn't a quitter, if she needed to practice all night, she would.

Nanaka stood up with some difficulty and looked at Shuka with a serious face. She was ready to be "corrected". Shuka smiled wider and started. They repeated the last choreography movement, indeed Nanaka did it right but in the last pose, Shuka stopped abruptly.

"There!" she shouted; Nanaka froze.

"What?" Nanaka blinked

"Stay like that" Shuka commanded, and slowly she walked behind Nanaka.

"Uhm..." hummed Shuka

Nanaka felt her sweat running down from her temples; it was so damn hot inside that room, and to be left still in a pose. She focused her sight on the mirror in front of them. She could see Shuka disappearing behind her. Her heart started to race like crazy.

"I think you should separate your legs a little..." Shuka said softly leaning in Nanaka's shoulder. Nanaka did what she was told. Shuka hummed again.

"Now I think you have to lift your torso a bit..."  
Shuka traced Nanaka's sides in a slow motion with her hand, her left hand going to her hips and the other to her chest. Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"Shuka?"

"Do as I say" Shuka said with a harsh tone, Nanaka swallowed hard.  
What what's happening, Shuka wasn't the aggressive type. Nanaka blinked again, and lifted her torso as Shuka said.

" I believe you have to tense your thighs a little," she said lowering her left hand and caressing Nanaka's left thigh. She took out her hand of Nanaka's chest to trace her right arm, making Nanaka change her arm position complete. Nanaka didn't say anything.

Shuka quickly did the same with Nanaka's left arm and returned to continue caressing her thigh while her right hand started traveling up her side, under Nanaka's shirt, right to her breast.

"Shuka" Said Nanaka once again, her tone was serious.  
Shuka hesitated and withdrew her hand under Nanaka's shirt.

Nanaka could feel Shuka's frustration, but she didn't say anything, Shuka instead decided to caress Nanaka's neck, touching it sweetly and softly.

Nanaka took a look into the mirror, the choreography poses long lost now; she swallowed again.

" Do you think I could resist you on this condition...?"  
Shuka huskily said into Nanaka's ear.

" Resist your pale skin, you in your training outfit? I have to resist you every day at the studio in practice..."  
She said biting Nanaka's lobe. Nanaka shivered after hearing that, but she said nothing, somehow she felt weak standing there and being controlled by _her_ Shuka-chan.

" You know...I should punish you..." Shuka said in used a husky voice into Nanaka's ear, moving her hand from her thighs to her groin, the other hand still caressing her neck, slowly moving forward to her collarbone. Nanaka opened her eyes wide. If this was a punishment, then she would be a bad girl every day, she thought.

"... You lied to me, you said I was the only one..." said Shuka with a hurt tone, with that statement Nanaka's heart sink, she stopped breathing for a few seconds, her skin became even paler. She was about to say something, but Shuka put one finger on her lips.  
While her left hand was still teasing her thigh and groin.

"... If I have to share you with Aina, I will really enjoy my time with you" she said caressing her lips with her finger.

Shuka used her lift hand to grab Nanaka's hips and stick herself to her back in a tight embrace. Then she slid one knee between Nanaka's legs spreading them a little more. Still playing with her finger on Nanaka's lips, she used her own to place hot kisses on her neck.

Nanaka took a quick peek in the mirror; it was a hot scene indeed. Then again she was puzzled. Was Shuka mad at all? Did she want to have sex with anger? Because it was for sure she was still mad at the "Aina situation" even if they "talked about it". Nanaka blinked.

 _Well, we will have to fuck about it._

Nanaka kissed Shuka's finger; it took Shuka by surprise though, she wasn't expecting Nanaka to respond to the teasing so straightforward, but then again it was Suwa Nanaka we are talking about, she hated losing and she was always up for the challenge.

In a few seconds Nanaka was licking Shuka's finger and suddenly she started sucking it.

Shuka froze, somehow her teasing was turning against her, so she quickly kept going, by leaving her hips and starting massaging one of Nanaka's breast over her shirt.

This time Nanaka didn't say anything, letting Shuka be and do whatever she pleased.

Even if her breast were small, they were really sensitive, so in no time her nipples were aroused, Nanaka needed to let go Shuka's finger to release a beautiful moan.

Shuka hummed and gave her a satisfactory grin, even if Nanaka couldn't see her; she took off her hand off her breast and with a quick motion she took Nanaka's shirt off.

"I think this is in the way..."  
She said throwing it somewhere in the room

"You said you were hot anyways "

"Shuka" called Nanaka for the third time, she tried to turn around to face her, but Shuka stopped her by hugging her from behind.

"Don't!"  
Nanaka stayed still, her heart pounding.

"Don't fight me," she said with a sweet tone, hiding her face in Nanaka's back.  
"Let me love you..."  
Her hard tone gone, replaced with her characteristic sweet tone, Nanaka felt her heart melting, this was one of the powerful reasons why she loved Shuka so much. Nanaka smiled sweetly, she slowly move one of her hands to grab one of Shuka's, she was holding her waist a bit tightly; she caressed them with the hem of her fingers, somehow Shuka understood the sign, and she loosened up her grip; Nanaka took one of her hands and put it back on her breast.

"Then love me, Shuka"

Shuka stood still for a few seconds, she caught Nanaka's sight full of lust over the mirror, she swallowed hard, but in a way, she accepted the "challenge" and grabbed her breast tighter.

"Su...wa...no," she cleared her throat and with a loving voice spoke into her ear  
" Nanaka..."

That made Nanaka shivers and sent her some hot sensations all over her straight to her core; she felt very wet.

Shuka noticed it, and didn't waste any time, she started massaging her breast once again increasing her pace, while with the other hand traced Nanaka's abs, she couldn't help but noticed some changes on them.

" My, you were serious about those abs…" she said with a husky voice and looking Nanaka over the mirror, her sight glued to that new four-pack she had grown.  
" I believe you were aiming for a six pack..."

Nanaka was almost panting, between the room's hellish heat and Shuka's touch, her knees seemed to shake and weaken.

" I...my...I think" she stopped her nonsense words, she couldn't think of anything clever or suitable to say.  
"Shuka do your job" she demanded with almost a hard tone, Shuka just grinned.

"As you wish..."

Shuka took her knee away from between Nanaka's legs and walked her towards the rear wall in the room, it took them about three steps for Nanaka to greet the wall with her hands; she almost was grateful that the wall was kind of cold. But soon she felt Shuka's body sandwiching her from the back, feeling that cold sensation on her abs too.

"It's my turn to sandwich you, don't you think?" said Shuka while biting her lobe and tracing the shell of her ear with her tongue. Nanaka moaned in response, and she moaned loud.

This time they weren't working, and this time no one was waiting for them. And they were in this super soundproof room.

Nanaka took a quick glimpse in the mirror on her left; she could see Shuka Enjoying herself while biting and licking her ear. Watching Shuka's hands tracing her hips and thighs. Then she continued to put some nice and hot kisses on Nanaka's neck and started to go down from her spine.

Every kiss Shuka placed on her sent some electric and nice sensation to her core, she whimpered on every single kiss trying to keep herself from moaning.

Shuka reached her rear and before she could fully kneel down Nanaka moved and looked down at her.

"Shuka" she called with pleading eyes, Shuka just looked up stopping herself from removing Nanaka's pants.

"I need to kiss you," Nanaka said with her shy smile and a little embarrassed.

Shuka just smiled wide and with a slow movement she got up. With a gentle touch, she took Nanaka's chin and in no time they where lost in a hot kiss, which grew into a passionate wet one.

Soon Shuka made Nanaka to change her position to face her; she didn't hesitate to sandwich Nanaka against the cold wall, which made Nanaka moan into the kiss.

With that Shuka put her knee between Nanaka's legs and started thrusting her hips, her knee touching her groin.

Nanaka couldn't resist it anymore; her whimpers and grunts of pleasure were getting louder.

Suddenly Shuka stopped the intense kissing session; Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise just to see a smiling Shuka in front of her. Nanaka was panting heavily; she was about to ask what was wrong when Shuka gave her a hungry smile.

"I want you all for myself"  
Shuka said in a husky tone and in the blink of an eye she kneeled down taking off Nanaka's pants leaving her just with her cute girly panties.

Nanaka was left in awe standing there, her eyes like fried eggs; she recovered her senses while her balance was off because Shuka was taking her shoes and pants off of her.

"Even if you aren't wearing any clothes, I'm gonna make you feel hotter..."

Said Shuka grabbing Nanaka's thighs and started kissing, biting and caressing them.  
Nanaka was lost in pleasure, from time to time she looked down to see Shuka teasing her thighs, but mostly she had her eyes closed.

"Mmm, you smell nice...Nanaka…"  
Suddenly Shuka said in a teasing tone, Nanaka abruptly opened her eyes at the comment and looked down fast.

"Wait Shuka, don't do it, I'm...ahhh~"  
Nanaka cut herself off with a loud moan.

Shuka's face was lost between her legs, her panties soaked and in the way of Shuka's teasing and exploring tongue.

She started to moan and whimper louder, entangling her fingers in Shuka's hair.

"Take them off!"  
She commanded with heavy pants and almost without a breath.

Shuka didn't take her face off her duty. With just her hands she traveled thru Nanaka's hips and pulled the wet panties down, throwing them somewhere in the room; they knew they landed somewhere near because of the wet plop they made against the floor.

Shuka tightened her grip against Nanaka's thighs, even more, now there was nothing in Nanaka's way to give her pleasure, and they both knew it.

As Shuka's tongue reached new levels of deepness inside Nanaka; she tightened her grip on Shuka's hair while rocking her hip against her face. This time moaning without a care in the world, mixing crazy wet sounds with her moans and pleasure grunts.

Nanaka shut her eyes tight while moving her head back to the wall; she was in complete bliss, not caring that maybe Shuka could suffocate down there for the lack of air.

She took a quick glimpse at the mirror on her right; indeed it was a hot scene to watch, but what took Nanaka's attention was that Shuka was touching herself while kneeling down exploring Nanaka's more private place.

Nanaka shivered on that; opened her eyes wide and stopped moaning.

That didn't go unnoticed by Shuka, so she stopped her hungry licking and sucking to look upwards at her with a concerned look.

Nanaka just looked down at her; her cheeks red and panting; Shuka saw her pleading eyes  
"What's wrong?" said Shuka with a soft tone " You don't like it?"

Nanaka's heart was beating thousands of miles per hours. It wasn't that she didn't like it, was because Shuka was touching herself; when Nanaka was supposed to touch her instead.

She couldn't find the right words to tell her that.

"I like it...you…you are touching yourself..." she said panting heavily.  
Shuka grinned, and licked her lips; of course, they were covered of Nanaka's nectar.

They shared an intense look, seemed like they were talking thru their gazes. Somehow Shuka understood, without taking her eyes off Nanaka's; she withdrew her hand out of her panties, and with a slow motion she lifted for Nanaka to see it.

Even if the room was dark, the light coming from outside helped Nanaka to notice a considerable amount of cum in Shuka's fingers.

Shuka smiled again, and wordlessly she inserted her fingers inside Nanaka while hiding her face into her groin once again to finish her duty.

That took Nanaka by surprise, she let a surprised cry, while throwing her head back to the wall, and her eyes closed and tightened her grip on Shuka's head once again.

Shuka's fingers were as fast and deep as her tongue; she didn't want to waste any time, and soon Nanaka was moaning loud again, rocking her hips against Shuka's face.

She felt her legs shivering, her arousal over the edge; the room filled up with heat, loud moans, and wet sounds.

It was too much for her to keep it up.

"My, Shuka...Shuka..."

Nanaka's grip on Shuka's hair became a bit painful while she released herself from the intense orgasm. Her back arching, her knees started to tremble, while Shuka felt her fingers being trapped inside Nanaka's walls.

Nanaka's body felt completely drained, she bent down to keep her balance at the same time Shuka removed herself from between her legs; licking her lips and giving Nanaka a coy smile.

Even if Nanaka couldn't see her, because she was having problems with standing straight, so Shuka grabbed her hands and made her kneel down with her.

"You ok?"  
Said Shuka with full teeth smile at her.

Nanaka was panting hard in order to recover, she even sat down and stretched her legs.  
Shuka giggled.

"Come here..." said Nanaka with a soft voice and extending her arms. Shuka laughed

" What's this? " ** _Hagu shi o_**?" she said moving towards her and giving her a tight hug.

They fell on the floor softy looking for a comfortable position to be with each other.

"I wanna cuddle," said Nanaka almost fainting with Shuka in her arms and entangling their legs.

"It's not my fault that my character has that line for hugs..."  
She said stroking Shuka's hair, Shuka giggled into Nanaka's chest.

"It's your fault, and you know it…"

Nanaka chuckled; yes was completely her fault but that wasn't the issue now. She started looking at the ceiling; seen it so dark, made her realize that it was already nighttime, only the light coming from the outside was illuminating them.

Her breathing gradually became slower; being lying there with Shuka in her arms in that quiet environment was enough for her to recover.

She started softly stroking Shuka's back with her other hand. She realized that Shuka was fully dressed while she was barely with her bra on.

"Were you always like this?" suddenly Shuka brought up breaking the silence.

"Ah?"

"Get out of your "Suwa World", " said Shuka with giggles and moving forward to see Nanaka's face.

"Were you?"  
Nanaka shared some gazes with her, and then her sight was glued on the ceiling once again, Shuka returned to her later position, in Nanaka's chest.

" No," Nanaka said kind of cold but never stopping her gentle strokes.

"I think "Kanan" has made me be like this; they wanted a character who is caring toward the rest, who watches over them and do that kind of stuff..."

Shuka didn't say anything but Nanaka felt that she was uneasy.

" It seems that they saw my way of being towards you that made "Kanan" be like that, It has been difficult for me to portray the "Kanan" the production wanted, actually they have to change it for me."

Shuka lifted half of her body with a serious look on her face, Nanaka gave her a smile.

" Wait, what?"

" Don't give me that face; actually I'm very glad they did, that's why I can be like this with you..."

"And with Aina..."

Said Shuka in annoying tone getting back to her position. Nanaka let out a sight. So how many conversations and fucks should they need to get over this situation?

"Now that you mention it, what's that "share thing" about?" said Nanaka in her neutral Suwa tone.

"I'm not a toy for you two to share"

Shuka didn't respond.

"You spoke to Aina yesterday after the photo-shoot..."

"Yes..." she said faintly " she called me"

" And?"

" You know, I can't get mad at her! It's Ainya!"

" I know that."

" So it's better to get mad at you"

Nanaka snorted

"What?"

Shuka giggled, Nanaka stopped stroking her with her hands.

"So you prefer to be mad at the person who loves you, than actually being mad at someone else"

" Not quite... This is confusing"

" Yes it is; Saito Shuka, Aina has no blame in this, this is all for the fans and the show, and you were there when they asked us to do that. I don't know if Aina actually has romantic feelings for me, she knows about us, of course, it worries her to see us in this mess, she is our friend too."

"That's what she said," said Shuka in a soft tone

"She also doesn't know if you have feelings for her"  
Her tone was just like a whisper. Nanaka tried to stay calm after all Shuka was on her chest and if she thought about it, her heart beats could betray her.

"So you both agreed to share me?" she said trying to change the subject and starting to stock again.

" Kind of" Shuka giggle  
"But, I want to have all the sex moments, you can have the " ** _hagu_** " moments with her on camera," she said sharing a smile with her, Nanaka smiled back.

They stayed quiet for a moment.

" I'm glad that on this new project you got stuck with Anchan," Shuka said

"Oh the duo, trio collection; why?"

" Imagine if you have to do a duo with Ainya! My! That would be so damn GAY, even more, gayer than the "NozoEli" song, I think I wouldn't be able to handle that"

Nanaka laughed about that, sooner or later that song would be made, and Shuka will have to suck it up.

" Hey! Don't laugh, I'm serious"

"I know you are, but let's focus on now, how's your pair with Aikyan doing?"

"Well, it's fun"

Nanaka hummed.

"I'm gonna give you full of "flames o jealousy" on the Live, you will see"

"I'm kind of worried if this attempts of making me jealous are healthy"

" You are no fun," said Shuka pouting

"I know that I'm still wondering why you are with me"

Both stayed quiet once again.

" Are you gonna stay?" said Shuka once again, breaking the silence

Nanaka move her arm to reach her bag and taking her phone out to see the time, Shuka couldn't help to peek on the screen; she had so many messages, and all were from Aina.

" I think I can't," she put her phone away.

"Ainya?" Shuka said in a sad tone.

"No, it's late, your mother will come soon, also your siblings... And tomorrow I have to be up early"

Shuka pouted once again.

"Third years have to record"

"Right."

"I think I can go for another round," she said grabbing Shuka's shirt

"It's not fair; you are fully dressed"

Shuka took Nanaka's phone from her bag checking the time once again

"Mmm you are right mama it's coming soon...don't worry, I'm just happy and satisfied eating you out," she said with a sexy smiled. Nanaka's cheeks became red, even if it was dark and Shuka couldn't see her.

"You don't like me to touch myself while doing you?" she asked in a sad tone

"It's not that I don't like it, it's... Well," Nanaka stopped her soft strokes on Shuka, her heart started to race.

"I love touching you, and I should be the one giving you pleasure, not yourself, I want to satisfy you...I don't know... Sorry…" she said in a sad tone, not knowing if her feelings were expressed the right way.

"It's ok," Shuka said recovering her cheerful tone.  
" You really are becoming Kanan-chan, she would say something like that and put others over herself"  
Nanaka snorted.

"I should get dressed..."

"Not yet, " said Shuka tightening her grip on her " please? Can we just stay like this a little more?"

Nanaka hummed, she didn't say anything, and continued stroking Shuka's hair and back softly. Enjoying just being there.

"I wish we could always be like this, " Shuka whispered " I wish that everything could remain just like this"

Nanaka put on a sad expression and glared at the ceiling once more, while enjoying the soothing sounds of the night that filled that warm room.

.

.

.

Nanaka left Shuka's house in her normal pace and walked back to the train station. It was late, she was feeling tired and she couldn't change to her normal clothes, so there she was with her training outfit and wishing for a hot and nice bath.

Once she reached the train platform, she noticed a familiar silhouette standing against a vending machine.  
Nanaka smiled and walked toward it.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," She said in her natural Suwa tone; she received a wide smile in return.

Suddenly the train arrived at the station; filling the atmosphere with loud noises and the sound of the train brakes, realizing that it stopped, the doors opened. The murmur of the people getting off the train began letting them know it was time to board.  
Nanaka offered her hand to her companion to board the train.  
"Let's go home, shall we? Aina."  
Aina accepted her hand with a huge smile and the two of them boarded the train.

 _I'm sorry Shuka-chan, but nothing can remain the same._

Hoping that everything remains the same, as you are right now it's not a sign of moving forward or of making new progress.

Things have to change to improve, things have to spice up to make them more exciting.

That's something Nanaka knew when she started this project, and which she was desperately trying to do; to change everything, to change herself.

So hoping that everything remains the way it was, was only a utopian idea.

Things have to change for the sake of moving forward, even if that brings chaos.

-0oo0-

Notes:

Chaos can be such a wonderful thing...  
Stay tuned for more inserts and the main story Masquerade. ( Both stories are connected!)


	3. Chapter 3

We are happy to deliver another chapter!  
Please enjoy!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Feelings Under a Mask

Chapter 3. 

That night was warm except for the sudden cold breeze that entered through the open windows of the train, or when the doors opened in each station.

It was completely dark outside, just the city lights were noticeable as fast light that went by the window.

It was late at night, but even at those hours, the train seemed to be full of people.

Suddenly, a cold breeze took Nanaka by surprised and she shivered; a soft squeeze on her hand reminded her that she wasn't alone on that train.

She blinked, and looked down at her companion, who squeezed her hand softly; she was greeted by big kind eyes and a sweet smile.

Nanaka smiled back and tightened her grip on both hands, the one that was squeezing hers softly, and the one who was helping keep her balance on the safety bar.

"Are you ok?"

She heard softly, Nanaka just hummed looking outside, her gaze lost in the city lights.

"You will catch a cold like that"

She heard again, Nanaka couldn't ignore her anymore; so she sighed and blinked taking herself out of her "Suwa World".

"I'm ok Aina," she said softly, looking down at Aina once again.

"You don't seem to be," she said amused and tightened her grip on her hand

"Did something happened with Shukashuu?"

Nanaka blinked; did something happen? Yes, of course, a lot happened, dance practice, small talk, and crazy hot sex, well not that crazy, but she did a lot of "vocal" training while moaning.

She felt drained and very uncomfortable being there with her training clothes still on, all wet and sweaty. She couldn't change her clothes because Aina had been waiting at the train station for a while, and if she would have changed, first she needed a bath, and she didn't have the time or moral to ask Shuka for her bathroom. So she had to dress quickly, tried to do her hair acceptably and go home.

"We had dance practice."

She finally said in her normal tone, Aina snorted and tried not to laugh out loud like she is used to do.

"Dance practice my ass Suwawa, you can't fool me!"

Said Aina looking at her with a teasing face and voice.

"You smell like sex all over!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her cheeks became furious red and her hands started to sweat.

"I can't believe you left me there, waiting all alone in the station because you were fucking!"

Said Aina in her 'old man' tone; Nanaka couldn't tell if she was serious or not. Anyways it was Aina, which meant she was loud.

"Don't say it that loud!"

She said in panic and in a lower voice, Aina just couldn't be helped but brake into her old man laugher, getting looks from all the people on the train; Nanaka tightened her grip on her hand.

"Ow ow, sorry~"

She said quietly and giving small bows to people, apologizing for her rude laughter.

The train made a stop and the doors opened; another cold breeze entered making Nanaka shiver.

"You guys sure are like rabbits; doing it at the photo shoot yesterday, today in this 'dance practice', how many times in Lantis's changing room or so, C'mon! Control yourself!"

Said Aina with her smug face and a teasing tone; Nanaka was red like a tomato, her head down trying so hard to cover her embarrassment and frowned.

"Aina!" she said in a small voice, scolding her.

"What?!, it's true, if you were a man you would have made Shuka pregnant already"

"Stop it!"

Said Nanaka with clear annoyance in her voice; Aina laughed again trying to control her loud tone.

The doors closed once again and the train started moving.

"How on earth do you know all of that?!, these kind of things are not suitable for 'train conversation'!"

Said Nanaka half annoyed and half curious, she wondered if Shuka was exposing their private life to the other members, but Aina showed a smug face and with a teasing tone answered.

"Suwawa you little pervert~, the walls ain't that thick you know~! "

Nanaka bit her lip; she felt her ears becoming hot now, and maybe a new and undiscovered kind of red was on her cheeks.

"What...?" she said in a whisper; Aina giggled.

"Yesterday at the photoshoot, Shuka came with a loud 'Nanaka', didn't she? "

Said Aina with a big smile, enjoying Nanaka's horrified face.

"Man! I'm so jealous~!" Aina managed to say the last sentence, doing some little jumps on her spot and whining " I want that too~" she changed her high tone for a low one.

Nanaka tightened her grip on Aina's hand once again, sending her a message to behave, while her eyes went from Aina to the window.

Aina calmed down and gave her a goofy smiled, while Nanaka was drowning in embarrassment.

So they were exposed.

King and Arisa didn't say anything about "that" earlier today, just that Shuka was clearly mad at her, and that she had to control her behavior near Aina; even if it was for the sake of the characters. But to think that they had listened to all of Shuka's moans and grunts, even when she came; her name being called out loud...

She felt uneasy in her lower half and slightly regretted not going another round in Shuka's house.

"No, you don't."

Said coldly Nanaka; Aina looked at her seriously

"Of course I want it; I would happily come saying your name..." said Aina in her serious tone, Nanaka looked at her with the corner of her eye" but I respect and love you and Shuka too much."

Aina tightened her grip on Nanaka's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Nanaka looked down at her with a sad expression and squeezed back.

 _This is exactly why you shouldn't want me.._.

The train stopped once again and opened its doors, this time Nanaka and Aina descended from the train; a cold breeze greeted them, but Nanaka didn't shiver.

The girls started heading back to Nanaka's house, hands locked into each other.

For a few minutes they were in silence, walking at a slow pace (mostly because Nanaka was a slow walker), she actually enjoyed a silent walk, but of course, Aina didn't.

Aina couldn't have a full minute of silence, so in no time she started talking about her day; it was a busy day for Azalea and Guilty Kiss, they had been recording all day, the two new songs and the dramas for the new album of the subunits. Of course, CYaRon were done with their recordings because they are 'Subunit A' and they were the first ones to be on sale, that's why Shuka had a day off.

So for the next few blocks, Aina was telling Nanaka all the stupid things she did with Aikyan and how poor Rikyako had to suffer this two dorks.

Nanaka was a silent being, she just listened to Aina quietly or she just giggled about the silly stuff; Aina broke into her "old man" laughter a few times, and Nanaka gently scolded her because she would disturb the neighbors.

In the end, Nanaka though that she couldn't be better in her quiet, mature and calm subunit Azalea; the fans chose well, even if she freaked out when she first knew that she will share the subunit with Arisa.

Soon they arrived at a small building with no more than 6 floors; Nanaka lived on the last floor with her parents. They took the glass elevator in silence, and in no time they were up there. The floor only had 2 apartments; they walked to the one the right.

Aina giggled nervously, Nanaka didn't pay any mind because she was kind of used to it.

Of course, this wasn't the first time Aina was there, and every time she saw the "Suwa door" she giggled; the first time she laughed so hard that the neighbor of the left door came out to see what happened.

The door was pastel pink with a purple frame and it had a lot of "cute decorations" and girly stuff. The family sign on one side of the wall had striking decoration too.

The doormat was slightly pink, but that was because it was old and with the years it became more faded, but sure it was pink when it was new. Of course, it had a girly and cute design on it too.

It was like entering a dollhouse, or how Shuka said once, "The real Suwa World".

Nanaka let go of Aina's hand to get her keys out of her bag; she could hear traffic sounds from the street, her neighbor's television and Aina's efforts to not break into her old man laughter because the door once again, but she couldn't hear anything from the inside of her house; she was right, today her parents were gone.

She opened the door and let the two of them in, they were greeted by a sweet smell, a mix of caramel and strawberries.

Aina said a soft "ahhh~'Suwa's smell'...pardon the intrusion..", while Nanaka turned the lights on.

"Please come in"

Said Nanaka with her Suwa tone; she left her keys on a hanger and left her bag on the floor for a second to take off her shoes.

"Thank you for letting me stay"

Said Aina sweetly, while taking her shoes off too. Nanaka stepped in and opened a small wardrobe, then took a pair of slippers for Aina to use.

Early in the afternoon, Aina had sent a text message to Nanaka asking if she could crash at her house tonight; tomorrow they had to be up early to record with the "third years", and Aina who lived in the outside of the city found it really difficult to be on time living that far.

And between Nanaka and Arisa, she, of course, preferred Nanaka's house.

Nanaka being an only child, had less trouble and was a spoiled girl, Nanaka practically did whatever she pleased with her home - the 'Suwa door' was proof of it- and what was important to Aina; she used to be alone almost all the time.

"It's ok, I love your company"

Said Nanaka with her singsong tone and grabbed her bag once again to continue her steps into the kitchen, where she found some notes over the kitchen table; they were from her parents. Nanaka frowned.

"So~, where is mama Suwa and papa Suwa?"

Asked Aina from the hall, finishing taking her shoes off, without a care in the world, almost as if Suwa's parents were relatives of hers.

"Papa is out of town and mama left to visit family"

Said Nanaka with a sad tone while reading the notes informing what she had just informed Aina; she picked up the papers, made a ball with them and threw them in the trash can.

Aina popped into the kitchen doorframe with her lovely face.

"So~ we are alone tonight..."

Said Aina in a teasing tone, Nanaka just rose one eyebrow; Aina kind of knew that this would be the setting from the beginning.

"I'm assuming you are not hungry, I bet you are full of Shuka"

Said Aina with a smug face, Nanaka snorted and walked towards her with a straight face, that surprised Aina, she thought she could embarrass her like she did on the train.

"Actually...," said Nanaka in a low and sexy tone, closing the distance between them,"I think it's Shuka who is full of Suwawa's, so... I believe I am hungry"

Said Nanaka looking down at Aina with hungry eyes, Aina looked at her with her big eyes and a nervous smile, then she lifted her right hand to her mouth doing a "cute pose" and a nervous squeaking.

"I think that's too much information..."

Said Aina in a small voice, Nanaka smirked.

"You started..."

Said Nanaka closing the distance and kept looking down at her, Aina swallowed hard.

Nanaka felt something weird between them that made her take a step back, Aina lifted her left hand and smiled, she had a plastic bag with stuff inside.

Aina stuck her tongue out. Nanaka looked puzzled, she hadn't seen that bag before.

"I brought dinner~!" said Aina in her hight tone and entering the kitchen.

"You did."

Said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone"

"You took too much time fucking Shuka, so I had to buy something on the train station," she said in a teasing tone and placed the bag on the kitchen table, Nanaka followed Aina with her eyes a bit annoyed.

"You shouldn't say that"

"Oh~ right, Shuka took too much time fucking you that I had to buy something at the train station..."

Nanaka tightened her grip on her bag and her lips.

"Ow cmon! I'm messing with you~" said Aina with her old man tone and looking for something in the bag. "I bought you some 'umeboshi', so please change your 'Suwa angry face' and smile, smile!"

Said Aina smiling sweetly in her happy tone; Nanaka just sighted, Aina was too much for her right now.

"Thank you..."

Said Nanaka with a tiny smile.

"So! What do you want to do first?" Asked Aina taking the packed food out of the bag " Dinner? Bath? or—"

"Bath." Nanaka cut Aina's joke; Aina stopped herself and did a muffled sound.

"You are no fun!"

 _This is the second time they said that to me today, why are they with me again?_

"I know that,"

Said Nanaka in a deadpan way

"But I love you anyways~," said Aina in her happy tone, took the kettle off the stove and started filling it with water from the sink.

Nanaka hummed, Aina's words were difficult to read into; was she joking? Was that a confession? She actually didn't mind now, she stopped wondering when Aina was serious and when she was just fooling around. It's just Aina.

"You can go Suwa-chan~!," said Aina in her cute tone and setting the stove "Go and bathe yourself, wash that sex smell off of you~"

"Aina!" Nanaka scolded.

Aina broke into her old man laugher.

"Go, I'll take care of the food"

She said in a drowned tone from her laughter.

Nanaka snorted and turned around to go to her room; she picked up Aina's bag from the entrance hall and took it with her into the house.

Nanaka's flat wasn't that big, it was comfortable enough for the three people who actually lived there, or at least for Nanaka; her parents seemed to be very busy to be around anyways, so practically she kind of lived alone.

That was why the apartment was decorated in a very "cute" way, with pastel colors and "fluffy" stuff; everything seemed to be perfectly in order and always clean.

Nanaka entered her room, turned on the lights; she was greeted by her incredible stuffed toys collection and the sweet essence of strawberries and caramel again; she put Aina's and her bags on top of her desk, then closed the cute pastel pink curtains.

She was opening her wardrobe to take out more comfortable clothes when her phone rang; it was a message.

She stopped what she was doing to take her phone out of the bag; it was a message from Shuka.

She smiled sweetly.

 **"Osuwa~! Are you home yet? (** **Ŏ** **艸** **Ŏ** **)"**

Nanaka felt butterflies in her stomach; she made a goofy smile and with her quick fingers answered.

 **"I just came in~ don't worry sweetie (*´∀`*)"**

In no time Shuka had her answer.

 **"Awww~ Suwawa!** **(** **〃艸〃** **)** **, I was worried, it's late and dark…** **( ⊃ д ⊂ )"**

 **"I miss you already...** **(;** **﹏** **;)** **"  
**

Nanaka felt a pinch in her heart. If Shuka knew that Aina was actually in her house and she was going to stay the night with her... A loud sound snapped her out of her thoughts, then a noisy Aina shouted from the kitchen.

"It's alright it's alright it's alright"

Nanaka frowned, Aina had been there so many times now, she practically knew where everything was, treated her parents with familiarity and such. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet.

She looked at her phone, another message.

 **"You should have stayed... Now I really want that second round...(** **〃艸〃** **)"**

Nanaka's cheeks became slightly red; she wanted that second round too. But she couldn't think about that now, not with Aina around.

 **"Aww~ I would love too!** **（** **ﾉ** **）** **I'm always willing to touch you~** **(*´** **﹃** ***)** **Shuka is cute!** **(** **‿** **)** **"  
** **"But you know I can't, tomorrow duty calls!** **(** **)** **ゞ** **"**

Nanaka smiled bitterly, even if she didn't have that recording session, staying in Shuka's house with all her family and siblings made her feel uneasy.

Nanaka heard another weird sound from the kitchen.

 _What the hell Aina, it's just packed food..._

She returned to her conversation, Shuka had written again.

 **"I know~, do your best!** **(** **)** **ゞ** **"**

 **"I'll still miss you~** **(** **๑** **•́** **₃** **•̀** **๑** **)** **"**

With quick fingers, she wrote again,

 **"I miss you too~** **（** **‸** **）** **but we will see each other again tomorrow! We have dance practice!** **٩** **(^** **ᴗ** **^)** **۶"**

She smiled.

Then she felt her cheeks becoming red and wrote.

 **"Thanks so much for your dance lesson! You are a wonderful teacher!** **(** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)** **"**

Nanaka giggled.

Shuka answered fast.

 **"I hoped you had enjoyed it! You have such a wonderful 'vocal' skills!** **(´** **ʃ** **ƪ** **"**

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, indeed Shuka was on fire today.

 **"** **(** **〃** **ω** **〃** **)** **I enjoyed I enjoyed~!"**

Nanaka was feeling uneasy and that was bad now. Shuka wrote again.

 **" Thanks for the meal~!** **‿** **"**

She read that message and felt her ears turning red again. She was about to answer back when a loud noise frightened her, making her jump in her spot; a loud and weird Aina came running into the room, making weird sounds and dropping herself flat over the bed, hugging one of the biggest stuffed toys on of the bed.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, watching Aina roll around on her bed.

"What the hell?!"

She finally said; Aina stopped rolling and looked back at Nanaka.

"Why are you so red?," she used her teasing tone, then a smug smile," Are you talking with Shukashuu? Are you two having sex right now~?"

"No!... Wha...what happened to dinner?"

Nanaka's tone was a bit shaky.

"What happened to your bath?" asked Aina back.

Nanaka remained silent with her cheeks red.

Aina broke into her old man laughter, clapping.

"Mou~ You are just like Mari," said Nanaka annoyed and almost using her Kanan's voice; Aina laughed even harder.

Nanaka rolled her eyes and returned to her phone; her heart tighten up because of Shuka's message.

 **"I'm sorry, I shouldn't write that…** **(ó** **﹏** **ò** **｡** **)"**

 **"Osuwa...? (** **๑** **•** **́** **ω** **•** **̀)"**

Nanaka used her quick fingers to apologize with Shuka for taking "that long", she excuses herself saying she was preparing to take a bath, then wrote that she was glad that she could have "enjoy the meal", and maybe next time they should have all the rounds they want, but now she needed that bath.

So they said goodbye and lots of "love emoticons" we're used.

Nanaka looked down at Aina, who was just laying on her bed with a smug expression; she kept hugging the plush.

"What?"

Said Nanaka coldly.

"Nothing~"

Said Aina with a singsong voice.

Nanaka closed her phone, placed it back in her bag and started to take clothes out of the wardrobe.

"You sure take your time on everything," Said Aina.

"So what happened to dinner?"

Nanaka asked again.

"It's packed food you know~! It's not rocket science" Aina said playing with the plush.

Nanaka hummed.

She took out her cute pink pajamas and looked at Aina; she smiled back.

"I'm still amazed how girly you are...Aww, ~ Suwa-chan is so cute~!" she said in a cute and teasing tone.

Nanaka gave her a deadpan look. Then she turned around and put her PJs on the desk.

She looked into her wardrobe again.

"Did you bring something to sleep in?" asked Nanaka.

"Not really," said Aina in her normal tone; then she greeted a yellow pajama Nanaka threw at her face.

"Savage…" Said Aina in small voice, taking the PJs off her head.

"It's not gonna fit you, but it's something, I don't want you to go around naked," said Nanaka slightly annoyed, Aina laughed.

"I'm 10 cm shorter than you, of course, this is not going to fit me!"

Nanaka closed her wardrobe and went out of the room; in no time she came back with a futon.

"Aww~ A futon?" Aina asked sadly looking at Nanaka with pleading eyes.

Nanaka left it on the floor beside her bed and looked at her with her "Suwa face"

"You know the rules, we can't share a bed"

Aina smiled at her, then nodded.

Suddenly they heard a whistle; that was the kettle letting them know she was ready.

Aina left the stuffed toy to rush to the kitchen, but suddenly stopped on the doorframe and looked back at Nanaka,

"Do you think I can take a bath too?"

Nanaka took her PJs and smiled

"Of course you can"

Aina smiled wide and rushed out towards the kitchen. Nanaka sighed.

She walked into the bathroom, left her PJs on the dressing room and entered into the room to see that the tub was ready with hot water; she smiled, that was Aina who filled the tub for her.

So she came back to the dressing room and started to undress; first her shirt, then her long shorts, followed by her socks, and lastly, her underwear. She couldn't help but feel ashamed to see her panties; after all the teasing Shuka gave her, her panties were soaked.

She put everything into the laundry basket, then she undid her messy ponytail, took her contacts out and grabbed a towel to enter the bathroom.

She sat comfortably on the little stool and started washing.

Indeed her muscles were sore, because of the dance practice of course. Her extracurricular activity with Shuka wasn't that strenuous to leave her sore, in any case, Shuka was the one who did almost everything. It was refreshing to see a new side of her, even if she was full of jealousy. That made her so straightforward and sure of what she wanted to do to her.

Normally it was Nanaka who guided the situation, but earlier...

 _"I want you all by myself"_

Those words started to repeat constantly in her head, even she started to replay the moment of her being eaten up. The tight grip on Shuka's hair, the hot scene over on the mirror, Shuka touching herself, the sensations of Shuka's tongue inside her...

Nanaka had involuntarily moved one of her legs, making her shampoo bottle fall from where she had it; it made a loud sound on the tiles that snapped her out of her memories, it made her jump on the stool.

 _What the hell am I doing..._

Almost blind from the shampoo on her eyes, and because she didn't have her contacts on, she groped for her bucket to fill it, and quickly threw water on her head, trying to wash away her thoughts.

With Aina around, those thoughts weren't good, they were extremely dangerous.

She took the shampoo bottle and put it in its place back; she filled the bucket once again and finished up her cleaning.

She then returned the bucket to its place. Then she stood up and walked with her slow pace to grab her towel and a scrunchie.

She walked towards the tub; left her towel near for when she was done. She took her long and silky hair and made a bun with her scrunchie.

She then got into the hot tub, falling slowly, making the water reach her shoulders.

Indeed it had been a long and tiresome day.

Somehow all her problems just faded away with the hot water; all the stress of practicing for the new Live, recording for the second season of the anime, the new subunit's CD single and it's drama, recording new songs, her radio shows, her new Niconama show, Shuka's jealousy and the "Aina situation". All faded away~.

That was bliss.

She closed her eyes enjoying the silence, the hot water, herself.

"Excuse me~!" she heard loud and clear with a loud sound from the door of the dressing room opening; Nanaka jumped in the tub almost hitting the back of her head, splashing water all over.

She ended up sitting straight in the bathtub, holding herself on the edges of the tub and looking with panicked eyes at Aina's amusement on the doorframe of the bathroom.

"What the hell Aina?!" she managed to say in panic, holding on to the edges of the tub cringing, trying to cover herself.

Aina laughed loud as always and entered the bathroom, towel in hand, turned around and closed the door; Nanaka had a full view of her bare rear.

Nanaka's eyes wide and tightening her lips; she cringed even more.

"What happened Suwa-chan?" said Aina in her cute tone walking towards the stool.

"What are you doing?!" asked Nanaka with a shaky tone; Aina took a seat, the towel long forgotten.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Said Aina taking the bucket and filling it.

"I'm taking a bath," she said without a care in the world, then she looked at Nanaka and gave her a goofy smile; Nanaka was red like a tomato, cringed and tightened her grip on the edges of the tub.

"You said I could take a bath too," she said in a sweet tone.

Nanaka looked at her deadpan.

"I love how you wear that bun! I think it suits you~" Aina said throwing water on herself.

Nanaka's eyes were wide like two fried eggs.

 _Oh my god oh my god... Why am I not wearing my contacts!_

Nanaka's eyes followed almost every drop on Aina's body, even if she wasn't wearing her contacts, the bathroom wasn't that big, she could still distinguish Aina's features, maybe not in HD, but still.

This was bad.

Nanaka took a few seconds to collect herself; splashed water over her face and then looked at Aina again, she was starting to use the soap.

Nanaka cleared her throat.

"I told you that you could bathe, of course, but not with me"

"I'm not taking a bath with you"

Said Aina, while rubbing herself with a sponge. For some reason, Nanaka couldn't take her eyes off her; so she wasn't missing any details.

"C'mon! Suwawa we have done this before, why are you so wound up? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked, we see us all the time in the changing room, almost every day"

Her tone was so carefree, that made Nanaka feel uneasy.

"This is different"

Said Nanaka with annoyance. Even if she loved this sight, it was wrong, what would Shuka think if Aina, not only stayed the night, but also they shared the bathtub? How could she convince her that nothing happened, or to "stay cool"? This was clearly not part of the job.

"Ah~ I see," said Aina who hadn't turned her sight to Nanaka, she just kept rubbing " It's because of Shuka am I right?"

"Of course it is!"

Nanaka said annoyed, forgetting to cringe anymore.

"What would she think if she saw us like this?"

"But she is not here~"

Aina said in her happy tone, Nanaka felt silent; yes, she wasn't here, but Nanaka's conscience was.

"Oh, ~ Suwawa you haven't told her…"

Aina looked at her for the first time, Nanaka frowned.

Aina gave her a goofy smile and continued rubbing.

"What happened with Shuka today Suwawa?"

Her tone was serious, Nanaka didn't say anything. Aina looked at her, Nanaka didn't move an inch.

"Suwawa, we are both naked here, let's not fool ourselves anymore"

There was something in Aina's tone; she was really serious.

From the very beginning, Nanaka felt that she could trust Aina, since her first moment of weakness on this project; It was Aina who saved her from falling in despair and sending "Kanan" to hell, along with the whole project.

Aina was right, so many things had happened between them, that trying to play shy was useless.

"We fucked."

Nanaka said with her Suwa tone, Aina snorted.

"I know that!"

"You asked what happened"

Nanaka smiled, then she moved to a more comfortable position, she lifted her arms above the edge of the tub, resting her chin on her hands; she kept admiring Aina's body.

"I mean anything else?"

"We did have a dance practice"

"Really?!," asked Aina looking at her and turning slightly towards her, Nanaka nodded and gave her a hungry smile; she had a full view of her bare chest.

"We kind of had angry sex after practicing"

Said Nanaka in a more relaxed way.

"Oh," said Aina turning again and kept doing her duty; Nanaka followed every movement, almost every drop falling from Aina's back and legs.

"Was she angry because of the photo shoot?" asked Aina.

"Yes, she was jealous"

"She is still jealous... that's not good, not good, not gooood~," Aina said teasing in her different tones.

"Actually," Said Nanaka with a serious tone," She told me you called her; the two of you agreed to share me, care to explain that? Am I toy?"

"A sex toy!" said Aina amused.

"Aina!"

"Yes, we talked, but I didn't say anything new; she asked if I was serious about you, I told her that I don't know what you feel about us, you just do your job as I do mine, that she shouldn't worry…"

"Well, you don't make it easy!"

Said Nanaka recovering her annoyed tone.

"You keep fooling around"

"Suwawa I stopped! And so did you!"

Aina said with a clear surprise in her voice, and maybe annoyed too. She dropped her sponge and turned to face Nanaka.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows; she saw Aina completely naked

"Suwawa, you should let Shuka know that what you two have is special, and she needs to stop thinking that I might steal you away; she is worried because your characters are impossible, and the fact that you two don't share any group, affects her"

Aina finished her speech, but Nanaka didn't say anything, her eyes were glued to Aina's body.

"I stopped the teasing, unless it's related to work; you stopped posting photos of us on your Twitter too, and started hugging Shuka in every single Niconama and wherever we are or any photoshoot we do, you are putting your fingers on her; what else do you need to do for her to understand that we are not a thing?"

Aina's tone was serious and strong, this wasn't the first time they had this kind of conversation, but seemed that Nanaka was somewhere else, her eyes and mind were traveling thru Aina's body, seeing how the water traveled thru her silky skin, how her nipples were aroused by the cold, her wet hair falling over her shoulders, those wet and plump lips that she was dying to kiss.

This was too much.

"The thing is that you still have feelings for me..." said Aina softly realizing that Nanaka was lost in her.

Nanaka blinked.

"Eh?" said Nanaka softly.

"Don't you 'eh' me, you are still in love with me"

Aina's words were soft, as if she was discovering something delicate, frail, and if she laughed or made any loud sound, it could break.

Nanaka made a sad expression and cringed in the tub once again, returning to her first position, holding on to the edges of the tub.

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka softly "I still have feelings for you, of course, I Love you"

"I love you too Suwa-chan!" Aina said in her cute tone and smiling wide; Nanaka sighed and couldn't help but make a sad expression once again. Aina was always joking like this.

"But I love Shuka too..."

Aina gave her a coy smile.

"I know~ I love her too!"

Nanaka frowned at that statement, _that_ was the main problem with Aina.

"There's nothing wrong with loving two people"

Said Aina in a carefree way, Nanaka hummed.

"Maybe we should have a threesome~! That way everybody is happy!" said Aina, recovering her loud happy tone.

"Eh?!"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows but smiled.

"No way, I don't have the stamina to fuck both of you at the same time!"

Said Nanaka in an amused tone, Aina laughed in her old man laughter repeating "that's true, that's true"

Aina returned herself to her first position to finish washing.

"You know, if we had ended in the same subunit, this would be chaos"

Said Aina taking the bottle of shampoo.

"That combination really existed you know"

Said Nanaka returning to her first position on the tub; the relaxed one, she looked straight at Aina's bare back.

"I wanted that combination actually"

Said Nanaka softly, Aina looked at her with her wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I wanted whatever combination who didn't involve Arisa on it"

Nanaka giggled at that, Aina laughed too and resumed putting shampoo on her hands.

"But that combination, I believe was the first one, it had you, Shuka and me on it, I wanted that, or if anything, one combination with one of you on it..."

Nanaka looked at Aina with loving eyes, looking at how she started rubbing her hair with the shampoo, she was enthralled by Aina's movements and body.

"But in the end, I got stuck with Arisa in Azalea, you in Guilty Kiss and Shuka in CYaRon..."

Aina tried to laugh, but she was busy washing her hair.

Nanaka smiled faintly and closed her eyes, trying to enjoy this unique moment of silence.

The situation wasn't easy, and because of this, she was troubled.

In the beginning, her bond was entirely with Shuka; since the beginning, Shuka found in Nanaka something warm, she felt safe and guided by her, as this was her first time as a seiyuu. Shuka, being the youngest among them and inexperienced, Nanaka somehow felt like an older sister to her, so warm feelings grew towards each other.

Of course, Nanaka thought that Shuka was sweet, cute and lovely. Her gayness towards Shuka made the "Kanan" she needed to portray now.

And because of her lack of energy and her low stamina, she sucked at dancing; Shuka being the best dancer among them, offered some "private lessons" in her house, of course, at that time those didn't end like it did a few hours ago.

But they created a bond, a pure one.

So they started dating.

The thing began to complicate when the production separated them into the "year groups", Shuka's character is a second year, while Nanaka's is a third year, so they started to see each other less, and then it was that Aina came into the equation.

Aina's character is a third year, and she's really close to Nanaka's character, the production saw the gayness potential on them, and created the "KanaMari".

The constant travel and promotional things they did separately as "years group", made a significant distance between Shuka and Nanaka, while making a new bond with Aina.

For Nanaka, Aina was cute, adorable and incredible sweet; Nanaka had a soft spot for short people - and Aina IS short- so Aina was a constant weakness for her; But Aina was something special, her way of being was something that not only made Nanaka felt puzzled, but to the other seven girls as well; she was too weird sometimes, she was difficult to handle, but she was a professional and a very good friend, she had been looking for Nanaka and Shuka from the beginning, and she really cared about them.

So she stayed out of the matter until the production twisted everything again.

At first, it was the subunit election; the three of them were left in separate subunits, and in all the coming events they had, they went as subunits or in the "year groups". For Nanaka and Shuka, their time together was reduced to text messages, FaceTime or Line calls.

Not only they couldn't coincide with the "year groups", nor with the subunits, but their characters were not a popular relationship to ship for the fans. Kanan and You were two tomboys and with a clear appreciation for other characters; Kanan with Mari and Dia and You with Chika or Riko.

It's impossible to think that they might have a duo song.

So their characters weren't close enough too.

The second twist of the production was to make the "KanaMari" "real", and that was what made everything go to oblivion.

They made Nanaka and Aina act cute and all lovey-dovey in front of the cameras to give "yuri vibes" to the fans. Nanaka even shipped their "thing" with the "NanaAinya" on Twitter, for the sake of the show of course. But not just that, it was part of Nanaka's character, Kanan, to be a caring character and started to hug people and get closer to the other members.

Shuka couldn't resist that, and in no time she was done with Nanaka's shit, and Shuka ended their relationship.

Aina didn't waste any time and made her move.

After all this time, months and even years, they had this "sexual tension" and teasing between them, so they tried to be together.

They fucked like their lives depended on it.

The only one who knew about it was Arisa, but because she had always been a third wheel into the third years. ( and caught them doing it).

But soon Aina stopped this nonsense; she said she wasn't up for commitments. Being the free spirit she was, she couldn't attach herself to one person; if it had been up to Aina, she would have dated all Aqours members.

And Nanaka agreed with that when she saw how carefree Aina was with her fellow members and coworkers in other jobs she had. It was in her nature be like that, and everybody loved her for being this way.

Nanaka's heart was broken.

A few days later Shuka, came back to her, saying things like she missed her, that she was sorry, and she wanted to try again.

Nanaka did love Shuka, she never stopped loving her, even if Shuka was trying so hard to make a ship with Anchan ( Or Rikyako or Aikyan). And indeed Nanaka was very happy to have her back, but the things she needed to do with Aina for the sake of the show had to continue, and Shuka had to agree to that, even if she didn't like it.

Shuka never knew that Nanaka and Aina were, for a brief moment, a thing, actually only Arisa knew; in the eyes of the Aqours members, Nanaka and Shuka had been together since the beginning, and of course, all the "KanaMari" or "NanaAinya" moments troubled them, because of Shuka's hurt.

The problem was that she loved the two of them, but she couldn't have both of course; one was a constant tease and a weakness with no commitments, but stuck with her no matter what, because of her job. And the other was someone loyal, caring and loving, but they couldn't manage their time together, and because of Aina's teasing, Shuka suffered.

And it was her fault; loving two people is hard.

The sound of water splashing all over the tiles made Nanaka open her eyes abruptly, taking her out of her "Suwa world". She looked at Aina; she was finishing washing her hair and was cleaning the bucket.

That meant she would try to get herself into the bathtub.

Nanaka frowned.

She sat straight in the tub and then stood up. The movement made the water of the tub splash and make noise, that of course, didn't go unnoticed by Aina; she turned around to see what happened, and in shock, she opened her big black eyes wide.

Aina was greeted with a full vision of Nanaka's wet body; their gazes met, Nanaka had her "Suwa face" while Aina had a spark in her eyes, her lips started to shiver, Nanaka could see how Aina's nipples were aroused, not because of the cold this time. Dazzled, Aina managed to say,

"Oh my god, you are still so gorgeous..."

Nanaka blinked, her cheeks becoming red, she wasn't expecting that kind of comment, so she tried to hurry up and get out of the tub, but Aina gaze was glued on her, it was her time to follow every drop on Nanaka's body.

Nanaka quickly put on her towel and looked at her with a shy smile.

Aina pouted.

"You are no fun"

Said Aina returning back to reality.

"You can't bathe with me"

Nanaka said coldly, Aina pouted again and then stood up from the stool.

"Well, that means it's my turn to use the tub" said Aina walking towards the tub, she got closer to Nanaka with a smirk on her face, Nanaka rose her eyebrows and opened her eyes wide; now Aina was close enough for her to see her clearly, every curve, every drop, everything on Aina's naked body.

She felt uneasy under her towel.

"Can I borrow your scrunchie ?"

Said Aina with her happy tone. Nanaka blinked, snapping out of her wet thoughts and nodded.

She slowly undid her bun, her silky hair falling glamorously over her shoulders; Aina gave her a hungry smile, which Nanaka knew quite well; Aina was having the same wet thoughts.

She needed to get out of there.

Nanaka gave her the scrunchie and started to move out of the room.

"Thank you~," she said in her happy tone and then added," You know, that 4 pack you have is really sexy, I hope Shuka is enjoying it..."

Nanaka turned with a sad expression to look at Aina; Aina had her happy smile while she was doing the bun with her hair, arms behind her back, giving Nanaka the last chance to see her completely naked.

Nanaka hummed, and turned around to the dressing door, she opened it and said,

"I hope whoever you are sleeping with is enjoying you..."

Then she exited the room, closing the door behind.

The next things she did, she did it mechanically.

Got dressed, dried her hair, combed it, put her glasses on, and turned on the washing machine.

Then she went out of the dressing room to the kitchen; everything was set for them to have dinner. She set the kettle again, of course, the water was cold by now. She returned to her room; to her surprise, the futon was already set and ready on the floor. She smiled.

She took her phone out of her bag and returned to the kitchen table to wait for Aina to have dinner.

While she waited, she looked at her emails, her schedule for tomorrow, some conversations with a few coworkers and friends; Aquors Line chat was totally fired up by the "first years" as usual, and Arisa telling them to shut the hell up; it was late and she needed to get her beauty sleep for tomorrow; Anchan was writing something about her manager being a bit riled up because of some weird news he found out, so she will give them the details tomorrow; Rikako started asking for Aina and Nanaka, because they were so "quiet".

Nanaka frowned.

Shuka wrote that Nanaka was taking a long and deserved bath.

Nanaka couldn't help but smile; Shuka was adorable.

Then everybody started teasing poor Shuka about it.

Nanaka deadpanned and closed the Line app to check her Twitter.

Suddenly, the kettle started whistling again, so she stood up to turn it off at the same time Aina entered the kitchen.

Nanaka looked at her and she couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Don't you dare say a thing!"

Said Aina with an amused tone, Nanaka laughed to the point of chuckling.

"You know I love your cute laugh and all, but I think you did this on purpose," said Aina still with her happy humor taking a seat in the kitchen table.

Nanaka couldn't stop herself from laughing; the PJs Aina was wearing didn't fit her at all, so she looked terrible with it. Also, her hairstyle was a little weird and messy.

Nanaka poured the hot water on their teacups and left the kettle on the stove, then she sat with her at the table to eat the packed food Aina had served in their bowls a while ago.

"You look cute; I have a hairdryer you know," said Nanaka looking at her, amused, " You can use my comb too"

"I love how you look with your hair down, you should let it like that more often"

Said Aina, ignoring Nanaka completely and smiled sweetly at her, Nanaka's cheeks became red, but she didn't say a thing about it; they said thanks for the meal and started digging in.

Dinner time was nice. They ate normally and talked about work, about how the duo and trio collection was going and their expectations for the new Live. From now and then, Nanaka's phone vibrated furiously, taking Aina's attention; she teased Nanaka if it was Shuka, of course, it wasn't her. It was the dammed Aquors Line chat, which stopped when Arisa told them to shut up for the ninth time.

They did the dishes, cleaned the kitchen and called it a day.

After brushing their teeth and taking Nanaka's clothes out of the washing machine, letting them dry, they finally went to bed.

Aina was the first one to come into the room, running and throwing herself on top of the futon and started rolling all over it; Nanaka smiled faintly about it and walked towards her bed. She started taking some of her plushies off the bed.

"I was wondering, those are new, and weird," said Aina getting into the futon, Nanaka hummed, putting them on top of her desk.

"They are for my new Niconama show"

"What?! You will have you own Niconama?!" said Aina with surprise " Why didn't you tell me! Ow! That's great! Congratulations!"

Nanaka's cheeks became red; she said a shy "thank you", and walked towards her bed getting inside.

"So, what's the name of the show?"

Said Aina with her happy tone, looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka snorted and felt uneasy.

"You will laugh..."

"Eh?! Why? why?, Suwa-chan! How can I laugh about your own Niconama!"

Nanaka deadpanned her, and then she rose an eyebrow.

"Because I know you...?"

"C'mon! It's not that bad, is it?!"

Aina's tone was so excited that it would be a crime not telling her, Nanaka sighted and felt that she might regret it later.

"Suwa World," she said with her neutral tone.

"Eh...?"

Aina blinked, Nanaka blinked back.

"Suwa... world?" repeated Aina astonished.

"Yes, Suwa Nanaka, Suwa World," she said again softly.

Aina opened her eyes wide, and then broke into her old man laughter with the claps included, repeating 'Suwa world~! Nice~!" keeping the loud laughter.

Nanaka had enough, she sighed and took one of her pillows and threw it at Aina's face.

"Shuddup already," Said in her low tone with her deadpan face.

Aina kept giggling, and with her happy tone said

"I'm Sowy I'm Sowy, my, Suwawa so savage sometime!" finishing her line whining.

She then put the pillow down on her futon and looked at Nanaka

"And what it's going to be about?"

Nanaka looked down at Aina with annoyance, Aina kept giggling.

"I'm not telling you, you should watch it"

Aina pouted.

"So I'm guessing it's going to be all girly and fluffy"

"I'm not going to tell you, you will laugh again," Said Nanaka shyly

"Ow... please…?" Said Aina, pouting and giving her puppy eyes; Nanaka felt her heart ache, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not telling you! And that's it," said Nanaka annoyed, Aina cringed on her spot.

They shared gazes. Nanaka's patience, believe it or not, had a limit, and Aina was always the one who reached it.

Aina smiled sweetly.

"Ok, I'll wait and watch it," She said softly with a sweet smile on her face.

Nanaka hummed. Then took her phone, opened Shuka's chat and wrote.

 **"Goodnight sweetie~** ( ˘ ³˘) **have good dreams! See you tomorrow~ * hug hug*** **(´** **・** **ω** **・** **)** **"**

Shuka's answered almost immediately as if she was expecting Nanaka's goodnight message.

 **"Goodnight Osuwa! I miss you~** **(*** **ω** **)** **wishing for tomorrow already! *hug hug*** **（** **っ・** **・** **）** **っ "**

 **"Have a nice recording session!** **(** **)** **ゞ** **"**

 **"** **('** **'** **)** **"**

Nanaka smiled sweetly, closed her phone and left it on her nightstand; she caught Aina starring at her with a goofy smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Suwawa, you are in love with her"

She said softly with a grin on her face, Nanaka's cheeks turned red once again.

"Stop it..." she said softly.

"Why? This is good"

Said Aina with her happy tone, Nanaka didn't want to talk about this anymore, not with Aina.

Nanaka took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand beside her phone, looked at Aina and said,

"I'm done. I'm turning the lights off, goodnight Aina-san"

And with that, she turned off the lights and went to bed with her back to Aina.

She could hear the sounds of the futon moving, telling her that Aina had done the same.

It was a second of silence before Aina broke it again.

"Suwawa, it really makes me happy if you are happy; Shuka makes you happy, and I want you to be happy with her."

Nanaka didn't say anything.

"Good night Suwa-chan," she said softly.

Nanaka couldn't help but make a bitter expression and cling her fits. She was mad, but she couldn't get mad at Aina at all; it was the whole situation.

Why would Aina be so reckless as to just go fooling around with almost every girl she knew, and didn't stop to think if she had hurt someone.

Nanaka was hurt. And she had been hurt twice by people she loved, but Aina didn't seem to care, actually, she never did.

The brief time they were a thing, Aina kept flirting with other coworkers from other productions, and of course, with other Aqours members. Nanaka couldn't just jump into every conversation or Twitter post, or whatever, to control Aina; She was like that.

Aina never thought about how hurt Nanaka was after Shuka left her (and she contributed to that because of her constant teasing too), but then, here she was, telling her that if she was happy with Shuka, then she would be too.

What the hell was that? Nanaka's love was so unworthy, that Aina didn't need to fight for her, she just let Shuka do the fighting and she kept teasing so freely.

Nanaka took a deep breath and tried to relax; this was taking her nowhere.

She closed her eyes trying to calm her anger, trying to think about happy things, things that could relax her.

She could hear some noises from the street out of the window, her heartbeats somehow agitated, Aina's soft breath, and her futon making small noises.

Nanaka opened her eyes, she could see a faint light coming from her window, but it was covered by the curtains.

She frowned, and tried to listen more carefully; the sound of the futon moving stopped, it seemed that Aina found her position.

Nanaka closed her eyes once again.

Five seconds later the sounds started again. Nanaka opened her eyes softly once again staring at the wall.

 _Aina what the hell?!_

The sounds weren't regular, sometimes they stopped for about 10 seconds, and then started again. Nanaka frowned even harder, to the point of tightening her lips.

Aina had been teasing her all night! Was this another of her jokes? Why couldn't she stay quiet for once. Maybe she was hot? Nanaka thought, but no, that wasn't the case, it wasn't warm nor cold, Aina was just messing with her.

Suddenly the sounds stopped.

Nanaka relaxed her facial muscles, sighed softly and closed her eyes again.

 _Finally..._

Then she opened her eyes abruptly.

She could hear small grunts and little whimpers behind her.

Nanaka had goosebumps. She swallowed hard.

 _What...the...?_

Her sight was glued to the wall; she was afraid to look back at Aina.

But the sounds didn't stop. On the contrary, the futon started to move again and Aina's grunts and whimpers became even louder.

Nanaka's temples started to sweat, her heart was pounding so hard and loud that she felt it might explode, or that Aina was going to hear it; then again Aina, seemed to be too busy to notice.

 _What the hell is she doing...?!_

Nanaka was using all of her might to not turn around, to let Aina be, but she couldn't, she recognized those grunts and whimpers quite too well.

She shut her eyes tight, thinking that this wasn't happening; but then, the wet sounds started, and Nanaka couldn't help but open her eyes wide in panic.

With a fast movement she sat on the bed and looked down to see Aina, but she couldn't see much; it was dark and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

So she groped searching for the curtains, and without taking her eyes off of where the futon should be, she moved the curtains enough for the light to come inside.

She looked down, her eyes wide in shock; indeed Aina was touching herself, she was laying on her back, eyes shut tight, her right hand trapped between her legs but she was covered by the futon, Aina's face was buried in the pillow with the help of her left hand.

 _Her_ pillow Nanaka recognized it.

She could see Aina smelling it while whimpering and incrementing her hand's pace, of course, the wet sounds getting louder.

 _Why are you doing this to me?..._

Nanaka looked sadly at her phone on her nightstand.

 _Shuka..._

She tightens her lips, then looked down at Aina; she was starting whimper louder.

"Ainya!" scolded Nanaka with a harsh tone, Aina didn't stop.

"What the hell Ainya, stop it!" she asked almost like a cry.

Aina opened her eyes and looked straight into Nanaka's eyes; her sight was full of lust, she licked her lips, and almost instantly Aina moaned.

And God she moaned loud.

Nanaka could feel herself getting aroused; this evening had been constant teasing from Aina, and now this?

It was like Aina was offering herself to Nanaka on a silver plate.

Nanaka did the impossible to kept herself in her bed, but this sight was extremely delicious.

 _What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? ... Why Aina? Why do you want to mess with me?!, this is not fair! This whole evening wasn't fair!_

"Ainya...please, I beg you to stop this nonsense..." said Nanaka in a shaky voice, but Aina continued touching herself without taking her eyes off Nanaka.

Nanaka swallow hard.

She looked at her phone once again with a worried expression. She remembered telling Shuka how she didn't like to see her touching herself, that Nanaka was supposed to do it.

Aina moaned again taking back Nanaka's attention.

That moan gave Nanaka some crazy and hot sensations in her core; she was getting wetter.

And Aina knew it.

Nanaka swallowed hard once again, her mouth was getting dry. She needed to stop this craziness. She knew Aina was weird, reckless and sometimes exotic, but this? She didn't know she had this kind of kink.

"Suwawa..."

Called sexy Aina.

Nanaka was in a big dilemma; Aina's husky and sexy voice was part of her weakness.

"Suwawa... I need you.."

Said Aina with her sexy voice. Nanaka tighten her lips.

"Ainya... Don't do this to me..."

She said trying so hard to not throw herself into this, but Aina just sexily licked her lips, and with her left hand, grabbed part of the futon, and with a quick motion she opened it, exposing herself more to Nanaka.

Nanaka's eyes widened like two fried eggs.

The PJs she had lent to Aina was just too big for her, so the pants were down at her knees, Aina had her knees up and her legs open; Nanaka could see how Aina's right hand was diligently working on herself.

"Suwawa~!" She whined with a moan; Nanaka felt so weak, so wet, so horny.

"Suwawa, " repeated Aina looking at Nanaka with pleading eyes, and her voice with a low pant, "help me…" She asked.

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to convince herself that this was real. She looked at her phone once again; as if Shuka was sitting there watching this.

She looked down at Aina; she started to rock her hips against her hand.

Nanaka licked her lips.

"I can't touch you," said Nanaka suddenly.

"You don't need to..." said Aina with a bit of difficulty.

Nanaka stepped down from her bed knelt beside Aina; she slowed down her hip movements.

"Let me see them..."

Aina said in a sexy tone, Nanaka rose her eyebrows not understanding what Aina meant, for sure it wasn't her breast. Nanaka knew that her charm points weren't on her breast.

Aina slowly lifted her left hand and pointed at Nanaka's stomach.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows once again; who would ever know that Aina had a thing for abs.

Nanaka slowly took the hem of her PJs shirt, not breaking eye contact with Aina, and slowly lifted her shirt up to her ribs cage, she tightened her stomach for her new 4 pack to be more noticeable.

Aina's fingers started to trace her abs slowly, while her right hand was still moving inside her; Aina couldn't help but start whimpering and grunting loud once again.

Nanaka was astonished looking this.

She was so damn wet right now.

Aina's touch was sending electric sensations to her core, her thighs were starting to itch at the same time as her grown.

 _I need to touch her, I need her to touch me... I need to touch me..._

The teasing was just too much.

Aina's fingers became a firm touch which smoothly started to go up to her ribs and slowly trying to go under Nanaka's shirt.

Nanaka snapped out of Aina's dazzled touch and opened her eyes wide; she stopped Aina's hand with her right hand, grabbing it firmly by her wrist.

"No.," said Nanaka.

"I need more~" whimpered Aina with a mix of a moan.

Yes, Aina always wanted more.

Nanaka bit her lips, she wanted more too, but not from her.

She made a mental note to have like five rounds with Shuka tomorrow, and fuck her brains out.

Aina looked at her sexily, still rocking her hips against her hand; loud grunts coming out of her plump lips.

Nanaka gave her a lustful look.

 _Ok Aina, let's play your game..._

Nanaka's hand was still grabbing Aina's left wrist, she slowly moved Aina's hand to her lips without taking her eyes away from her.

She started licking Aina's middle finger slowly, making sure that Aina felt her tongue tracing her whole finger.

Aina closed her eyes tight and slightly arched her back, moving her head back to the pillow moaning heavenly.

Nanaka took a second to see Aina's body; she could see Aina's aroused nipples thru her shirt, her stomach slightly exposed too, her hips rocking so hard against her right hand. So she shifted her teasing to another finger.

Nanaka started licking and sucking Aina's index, her gaze returned to Aina's face.

She did the same process with her index finger, looking seductively at Aina.

Her moans started to get really loud, her head banging to the back, to the point the pillow just flew away from its spot.

Nanaka was soaked.

But she couldn't stop now.

She withdrew Aina's index from her lips and left Aina's hands; Aina stopped her movements to see what had happened and caught Nanaka moving towards her head.

"Move."

Nanaka commanded coldly.

Aina lifted her torso and let Nanaka become her pillow on her lap.

"Suwawa...?"

Said Aina with a small whimper, looking up to see Nanaka licking her lips.

"I want you to come."

Said Nanaka huskily, but coldly. Aina let a soft "oh" and a coy smile.

"So, what are you waiting? Come!"

Said Nanaka pinching Aina's nipples; Aina cried loud, not knowing if it was for pleasure or pain, but Nanaka didn't stop, she increased her strength on the pinching.

Aina continued her crying, enjoying the pain.

"Why are you not moving your hips?!"

Asked Nanaka coldly, seeing that Aina had stopped her touching.

Aina couldn't say a thing, she was as if in shock; Nanaka could see that she was even drooling out the corner of her lips.

 _Dammit, Aina, you are so weird sometimes... This kind of things turns you on?_

Nanaka frowned and stopped teasing her nipples.

"Give me your right hand"

Nanaka ordered coldly. Aina snapped out of her shock to look up at Nanaka, not sure if she understood the order.

"Your hand!"

Said Nanaka again with a harsh tone; Aina slowly and shyly removed her right hand from her, the motion was followed by a small whimper coming out from her lips and a wet sound from her groin.

She showed it shyly to Nanaka; in the soft light coming from the window thru the curtains, Nanaka could see Aina's hand soaked in her cum; she grinned.

"You are a lefty, why weren't you using your left hand?"

Aina didn't respond. Nanaka's tone was as if she was mad.

"Use your left hand!"

Nanaka commanded with her hard tone, Aina just looked at her in awe.

"Do it!"

Said Nanaka coldly.

Aina slowly moved her left hand and started touching herself once again, in no time she started whimpering and moaning again.

Nanaka knew that Aina's left hand was prodigious, her own experience told her that. This meant that Aina was using her right hand for the sake of teasing her.

 _Dammit, Aina._

Nanaka frowned.

"Clean your dirty hand"

She ordered coldly; Aina gave her a sad look, it seems that she wasn't used to be treated this harshly by anyone, not even Nanaka, she was always so loving towards Aina.

But she did it anyway, she closed her eyes, opened her lips and started licking her own cum from her fingers, while Nanaka kept pinching nipples hard.

That sight was too much for Nanaka to handle.

She opened her eyes wide, seeing Aina so aroused because all of this, even if she didn't like to be treated like that, Aina was moaning really loud and moving her hips fervently.

Nanaka couldn't take this anymore; it was hurting her more than she thought.

Treating Aina so coldly, harsh and making her do things that she wasn't comfortable with, it just wasn't her style.

So she kicked her senses to the back of her head, grabbed Aina's right hand out of her lips, and started licking it herself.

Aina stopped touching herself, her moaning, even her breathing; she just stood in awe, watching Nanaka clean her fingers, and God, that was a hot scene to see.

Nanaka took Aina's fingers out of her lips, gave a look full of lust down at Aina, she bent towards her, lovely and softly she cupped her puffed cheeks, and using her most sexy and loving voice said,

"Don't stop..."

And she kissed her.

Aina smiled on that kiss and obediently started touching herself once again, rocking her hips, loud whimpers escaping from her lips throughout the kiss.

Nanaka used her tongue to explore Aina's mouth; she bit her plump lips, she was devouring Aina's mouth with hunger; she was all out of control, Nanaka had been fighting against the urge to kiss her all night long.

That kiss grew into something passionate, wet and hot.

That was enough for Aina to cut the kiss abruptly, and with her eyes shut, she arched her back, her head to the back onto Nanaka's lap, and cried a beautiful loud moan.

.

.

.

The room remained silent, except for Aina's panting.

Her legs and arms fully stretched over the futon, her head resting on Nanaka's lap; Aina had her eyes closed and had a peacefully and happy grin on her face.

"Suwawa..."

She called sweetly and softly

"...man, I've missed you so much... Your kisses..." Aina said panting heavily," Your smell..."

Nanaka didn't say anything.

"... I love you.." Aina said with a faint smile and a sigh.

Aina had trouble catching her breath; she was sweating crazily, and constantly licking her lips. She remained with her eyes closed, enjoying Nanaka's lap's and smell.

"Eh...?"

She suddenly said, opening her eyes, then used her right hand to touch her forehead.

"Water…?"

She said amused looking a single drop of her fingers; then she looked up to Nanaka, she couldn't help but let out a gasp and opened her eyes wide.

Nanaka's eyes were full of tears, which began to fall helplessly over Aina's forehead

"Suwawa-chan...!"

Aina tried to get up, but Nanaka's arms didn't let her do it, she just remained there, with Nanaka's arms crossing her chest.

"Suwawa..."

Aina called softly, Nanaka just sobbed.

"Suwawa," she said again looking up, while Nanaka looked down and hopelessly kept the crying.

"Why? Why are you crying...?" asked Aina freaked out, her arousal lost now. Nanaka couldn't speak, she just sobbed hard.

Aina tightened her lips and looked at her with a sad expression.

She tried to read Nanaka's eyes, full of tears, pain and...guilt.

She understood.

"Shuka."

Said Aina softly, Nanaka's eyes widened in pain just hearing the name, and more tears fell from her eyes directly on Aina's forehead.

Aina made a bitter expression.

"Oh my God, you feel guilty, you think you cheated on her..."

Nanaka didn't say anything, she felt the guilt building up in her heart.

She felt filthy, easy, weak, how was she supposed to see Shuka tomorrow in practice now? She cheated on her, she crossed the line, she did it. She wasn't strong enough to contain Aina in place, to control herself.

Suddenly she felt Aina's right hand cupping one of her cheeks.

"Don't cry Nanaka-chan," she said softly, Nanaka sobbed again; Aina was looking at her with lovely eyes, " It was my fault, I was the one teasing you all night..."

That was damn right.

"I can keep the secret for you... But I don't see how a kiss can make you a cheater..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, how can she say that? it wasn't a simple kiss, it was hot, wet and messy, it gave her an orgasm!

"...Shuka has done worse..." said Aina finally.

Nanaka's heart stopped.

For maybe a full minute the world became a place where nothing existed.

No colors, no sounds, nothing.

She felt empty.

"Don't tell me you didn't know..."

Said Aina softly, Nanaka couldn't move, Aina sighed

"Well, that explains everything..."

Aina said in small voice; she tenderly started caressing Nanaka's cheek with her hand.

"Nanaka-chan... I'm sorry," said Aina softly.

"I know how hard you tried to resist me tonight, and I can see your guilt and regret, but it's not worth it. It seems that the real person who was hiding her feelings under a mask was Shuka..."

Nanaka could feel her heart shattering.

She tightened her grip on Aina's chest, closed her eyes tight, letting her tears fall hopelessly over Aina while starting to cry loud and clear.

Aina just kept caressing her cheek with lovely touches.

In the middle of that warm night, the room was filled with loud cries of guilt and sad whimpers, a rotten mask and a broken heart.

A heart that couldn't help but fall in love with two different people.

-0oo0-

Notes:

With this, concludes the First part of the Masquerade Series.  
Stay tuned for the next one.  
Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments  
Don't forget this story is connected to Masquerade  
;)


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

So, yeah, we are back.  
After Chapter 3 we thought there was some inconsistency between Chapter 3 of Feelings Under a Mask and Chapter 2 of Masquerade ( Remember they are connected), the things that happened on FUaM Ch03 happened before Masquerade Ch02, so its not clear how we see a broken Nanaka and later on the next day (Masquerade Ch02) she is perfectly fine.  
Something might have happened in those few hours.  
So Misha (the Author of FUaM) gave us a Christmas/new year present and kindly wrote a new chapter to clarify this "events".  
Please enjoy! 

Feelings Under a Mask.

Chapter 4.

You could hear loud sounds coming out from the room.

Sounds of the headboard hitting ceaselessly against the wall; wet and sticky sounds getting louder with every hit of the headboard.

Sounds of sheets moving fervently back and forwards; plushies and pillows falling off the bed.

Loud moans, grunts, and whimpers.

They never stopped. Especially moaning, they were extremely loud and high pitched.

The room was a mess; the futon, which was supposed to be besides the bed, was totally messed up around the room; clothes were scattered throughout the place.

The atmosphere inside was intense, the mixture of sweat and panting made the room suffocating with heat; the windows, of course, were all foggy.

Sounds of hips incrementing their peace, followed by wetter sounds, louder grunts and how one of them intensified her grip on the sheets.

It ended with a louder and higher moan.

Silence came back to the room for a brief moment, until the panting started with a heavy breathing.

"My...Su...Suwa..."

She tried to catch her breath, at the same time she tried to soften her grip on the sheets

"Suwawa...I .."

She swallowed hard and with difficulty, her throat was dry, her tongue was totally out of her mouth, her lips asking for water; her sight was blurry, not knowing if it was because of all the sweat, tears, or because she was at the edge of fainting. Maybe all of that.

"I think I can't come anymore..." She said finally, panting.

"I'm not done, Aina"

Her cold tone made her shiver; Aina blinked a few times to clear her tears, and tried to actually focus her sight on the woman on top of her.

Nanaka was glued almost literally to her groin; she could see her body covered in soft light coming from the foggy window and through the curtains, it made Nanaka's body looked hot, sexy, sticky and sweaty.  
Her fabulous four pack, which made her wet, was still there for her to admire; her sight traveled from her tights abs to her cute chest, she lost her time in Nanaka's collarbone, her sight followed up to her face and then...

She opened her eyes wide, recovering her senses; she swallowed hard, it was almost painfully due to her dry throat, she tried to lick her lips and put her tongue back in her mouth. Then looked at Nanaka with sad eyes.

Nanaka was looking down at her, her eyes darkened in pain. There was no lust in her, no love, no passion; Suwa Nanaka wasn't there.

"Suwawa, I..."

Tried Aina, but her throat was too dry to even speak.

Nanaka didn't say a word nor blinked, she just effortlessly moved her hips forward once again, making Aina moan loud and arch her back, then she stopped.

"You still can moan."

Said Nanaka, coldly looking down at her with her darkened expression.

Aina looked at her with more tears gathering in her eyes; she swallowed again.

"Suwawa, I... I can't feel my legs anymore..."

She said with pleading eyes and a little whimper.

"Let me rest..."

Aina was having trouble breathing; her legs were entwined with Nanaka's, she couldn't move her lower half, her left arm was almost numb at her side, softly grabbing the sheets while her right arm was numb above her head.

Nanaka didn't take her eyes away from her; she was studying Aina's body carefully.

"If you can still talk and moan, you can still fuck"

She said coldly, her tone was low and senseless.

Aina whined.

"You were supposed to lack energy!" said Aina gathering all the energy she had left "Where is this stamina coming from?!"

"Anger."

Nanaka said coldly, her dark eyes meeting Aina's big, black and watery eyes.

Aina gave her a sad look, she tightened her lips.

Nanaka bent down forward to reach Aina's dry lips; the motion made her hips move once again, making Aina moan in what Nanaka thought was pleasure, but maybe now was it from pain.

Nanaka stopped a few millimeters away from her lips.

"You started this, and now you want me to stop?"

Aina's lips shivered; Nanaka's dark eyes were looking into Aina's soul. She felt intimidated by Nanaka's position, gaze and power over her.

Aina was in doubt, never in this past 3 years, she had seen Nanaka this mad. But maybe she wasn't just mad, she was hurt, betrayed, broken, so maybe the word was just: empty.

"You should sing your lines in 'Daydream Warrior' with this face..."

Aina said in a shy tone; even if Nanaka was this empty, mad, angry or whatever, she couldn't deny that she looked so damn sexy.

" _'It must be a bad dream'_ "

Said Nanaka with a husky voice, following the song's tone, twitching her right eye while looking at Aina.

Aina opened her eyes wide in surprise, gasped and tightened her lips.

Nanaka could feel Aina's hips lifting a bit from their spot; they made contact with her wet and sticky lower half.

Nanaka hummed at this behavior.

"I think I came again..."

Said Aina shyly, her cheeks red in embarrassment; she gave Nanaka a coy smile.

Nanaka licked her lips.

"Then we can continue..."

"No! Wait!"

Said Aina loudly, her eyes in panic once again.

"Suwawa, we have been doing it for like hours!"

Aina's right hand tried to move to the nightstand beside the bed to reach Nanaka's phone.

"No!"

Said Nanaka and grabbed Aina's right wrist.

"Not the phone." She said coldly, looking at the phone with anger and hate.

Aina looked at her wrist, then looked at Nanaka with concern; Nanaka's eyes glued to the phone.

"Suwawa you are hurting me..." She said softly, looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka turned to see Aina.

"She is not here," Aina said again with a soft tone.

"And of course, she is not in your phone..."

Aina could see that something broke again in Nanaka's soul. Somehow, her dark expression was softening, so she continued.

"And you are hurting my wrist"

Nanaka's grip on Aina's wrist softened and then she blinked, trying to control herself.

"And, I'm really tired... I can't cum anymore,"  
She said really exhausted and tired, but keeping her soft tone  
"Remember we have to be early to record, and we have been fucking for God knows how long... I'm tired..."  
She said with a pant.

"And thirsty!" she added with her high pitch.

Nanaka hummed.

She took a deep breath and then she moved backward; again her motion made Aina shiver and grunt because of their entwined legs and low halves.

Nanaka looked at Aina with her empty and dark gaze; Aina looked so messed up.

She blinked a few times and then got up with difficulty from Aina's groin; her legs were numb, sweaty and sticky. This movement made Aina whimper; again she couldn't recognize if this was because of pleasure or pain, but Aina felt somehow relieved.

Nanaka stood straight besides the bed, looking down at Aina with an empty look, Aina was trying to stretch her numb legs.

"I'll be right back"

Nanaka said coldly, walking out of her room, carefully so as not trip with the messy futon, clothes or whatever was in her way.

"Ow...Take all..ow...your time..."

Nanaka could hear Aina's words while leaving.

She walked with difficulty into the hallway, her legs were still numb and shaky, so she helped herself by leaning on the wall to get to the kitchen.

After the big bomb Aina dropped on her on the floor of her room hours earlier, she couldn't help but cry and scream in pain.

Shuka cheated on her.

Nanaka had tried so hard to control herself all night with Aina around; she even cried because of feeling of guilt about a kiss. And then she realized that Shuka had done worse.

She could recall her conversations with Shuka on the photoshoot; how hypocritical had Shuka been to tell her all her insecurities and jealousy of Aina, when she was cheating already!

Somehow something broke within her, she couldn't stop crying over Aina's forehead for what it felt like a lifetime.

Then she recalled a few hours ago, both laying on the floor, she was almost naked and just being eaten out, when Shuka told her that she wanted "this" to stay forever.

She wanted to fool her forever.

And suddenly she stopped crying.

Maybe she ran out of tears.

Her eyes darkened, without thinking and feeling anymore, she grabbed Aina's puffy cheeks, bent down once again, and kissed her.

Aina was surprised of course, but then Nanaka started to hungrily kiss her. So she kissed back; that kiss grew into something long, wet and messy again.

When Nanaka broke the kiss, Aina couldn't say a thing before Nanaka took Aina's tiny body up and started undressing her while kissing desperately.

She undressed really quickly too, and they started fucking.

Correction; Nanaka started fucking Aina.

Nanaka didn't let Aina touch her or to give her any pleasure, she was absorbed in making Aina moan and whimper with pleasure, the loudest the better.

She had been all over her, she made a mess on the floor, the futon, then moved to the bed, against the window, and then the bed again.

Aina couldn't say a word, orgasm after orgasm, Nanaka just couldn't be stopped.

It was just a few minutes ago that Aina stopped moaning and actually said something.

Nanaka stood in front of the fridge, feeling the cold of the tiles under her bare feet.

She looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall; it was 04:15 in the morning and they had to be at 08:00 am sharp on the Lantis building to record.

She blinked.

Aina had just let her fuck her raw and senseless all this time without saying a thing.

Nanaka opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water, then closed it.

 _Why don't I feel guilty about that...?_

With the same pace, she returned to her room.

She wasn't surprised to realize that her room no longer smelled sweet and clean.

Aina was sitting on the bed, her arms grabbing her knees; she looked sad.

Nanaka walked towards her and gave her the bottled water.

"Here..."

Aina looked up at Nanaka with a sad face, shyly said a soft "thank you" and took the bottle.

While Aina opened the bottle, Nanaka took a seat on the bed; she looked at Aina with her "Suwa face", her gaze was no longer dark, but still she wasn't like herself.

Aina took long sips of the bottle, she was really thirsty.

Nanaka didn't say a thing until she heard a loud "ah~!" from Aina; she drank almost half of the bottle.

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka with her face down.

Aina took another sip.

"I think I broke"

Nanaka said with her cold tone and kept looking at her feet.

"I know..." said Aina softly, leaving the bottle on the nightstand, Nanaka lifted her eyes to meet hers.

Nanaka was greeted by Aina's big black eyes and a coy smile, she didn't look mad or anything.

"You know, I love having sex with you,"  
Said Aina with her amused tone  
"You used to make love to me, you were so kind, tender, loving and always carefully, you always treated me like a delicate flower or something."

Nanaka tried to smile about that, but the smile never came.

"Until today," said Aina a little sad. Nanaka didn't change or move an inch.

"This is the first time I see you like this; that someone treats me like this, that I was afraid of you"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows with a sad expression. Now she was feeling that guilt.

"Suwawa, you didn't let me touch you; you haven't even come once since you started fucking me..."

Nanaka's sight returned to her feet in shame.

"And I understand," said Aina softly.

Nanaka looked at her with the corner of her eyes, Aina smiled at her.

"I know you are heartbroken, and you are actually fucking me because you are hurt, and you want to hurt Shuka with this."

Nanaka tensed when she heard Shuka's name.

"I accepted to be fucked like this, just because it's you, and you are hurt"

Nanaka looked at her astonished.

How twisted were Aina's feelings that she let someone fuck her like that, accepting that it was just raw sex because Nanaka was hurt and she needed to release her pain and betrayal with someone, and it happened that Aina was there to accept this.

Was this because Aina was a good friend? Because she loved her? Maybe this was a new kink of Aina...

"This is your fault."

Said Nanaka coldly, looking straight into Aina's eyes.

Aina opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"My fault?!" she asked with her high pitch.

"Yes! Your fault!"

Nanaka stood up from the bed, once again agitated and recovering her dark look.

"If you hadn't broken up with me this would have never happened!"

Nanaka's tone was a bit shaky.

"Wut?!" Aina's tone was confusing.

"But no! You had to break up with me, I wasn't enough for you and it seems I'm not enough for Shuka either, I'm just not enough for no one!"

Nanaka's voice was cracking.

Aina bit her lips and opened her eyes wide, looking at this fragile and naked Suwawa. Her mask long rotten and forgotten.

"Hey..."  
Called Aina softly, Nanaka looked at her with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Suwawa, don't say those things..."

Aina sat more comfortably on the bed.

"Listen, I love you, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you forever; I had to break up with you, not because you weren't enough, actually you made me really happy and I wasn't lying when I said that if you were happy with Shuka that makes me happy too."

"Then why?!"

"Because you will be hurt! And I can't stand to hurt you!"

Nanaka looked at her, feeling a lonely tear running down her cheek. She was hurt.

Aina took a deep breath.

"I, ... I feel like you are 'my Shuka' "  
She said softly, Nanaka gave her a puzzled look.

"You love me and wanted to be with me, but I do things that hurt you, it's what you do to Shuka every time we have to do some 'KanaMari' or work related stuff, it hurts her, the same way when we were together and I flirted with cute girls. It hurt you, so I decided to shut you out from that."

"Why were you flirting with them then? Was it because I wasn't enough "

"Don't put words in my mouth Suwawa," said Aina serious.

"I just can't help it! All of Aqours members are to die for! Have you seen Arisha's body? King's long legs? Aikyan's butt? Aiai's personality? Rikyako's charm? Anchan's arms? And Shuka's smile?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _What the hell is she talking about? Seriously?_

"Men! The nine of us should fuck to bond with each other and to move on with our differences..."

"You are full of crap." Nanaka said, deadpan.

"See? That's why I broke up with you..."

Aina said with her amused tone.

"I believe you had a hard time trying to 'behave me' when we were together, I don't want to do that to you, I can't commit to you because I'll hurt you, you are more than enough for me, actually I don't deserve you, before I could cheat on you, I preferred to let you go and to be free and happy with someone who really deserved you... If you love someone enough, let them go~"

"Like Shuka...?"

Nanaka darkened again.

"I don't know what's wrong with her,"

Aina said with a bitter smile.

"I thought you knew that she had cheated on you... You know, because you two talked and such... And maybe you forgave her..."

Aina ended her sentence in a small voice.

"We don't talk that much..." said Nanaka in a small voice too.

"What? You just fuck and hug?"

"Hey! No"

"Then?"

"Aina I didn't tell her that we had slept together, what for? She broke up with me, so in that moment I was free to do whatever I pleased, but then you broke up with me too, so when we got together again I felt that I would ruin my efforts to be with her if I brought out our time together. "

Aina nodded.

"Besides, we are just too busy! We don't have enough time to speak our minds, and actually, I thought we were good and happy, until she brought up her jealousy about you again."

Aina took the bottled water once again and took a sip.

"So, I don't know why she is cheating on me..."

Said Nanaka in a soft tone.

"Maybe she knows about us?"  
Said Aina, leaving the bottle on the nightstand again.

"How?! The only one who knows about it was Arisa!"

Aina Shrugged.

"What?!"  
Nanaka ,moved fast to grab her phone, but Aina grabbed it first.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Aina with her old man tone, stomping her words.

"I'm gonna call her!"

"Suwawa it's almost 05:00 in the morning! She might be sleeping or fucking Rikyako! You will disturb her anyway!"

Nanaka fell in a deep silence, looking astonished at Aina, she blinked a few times, opened her mouth a quite a bit too, then in shock asked

"What?!"

"What what?"  
Blinked Aina without a care in the world, and looking at Nanaka with concern, like if Nanaka was seeing unicorns or something.

"What's wrong with this group?!"

Said Nanaka turning around and grabbing her temples.

"I think your butt it's cute too~,"  
Said Aina looking at Nanaka's rear, Nanaka just turned around to face her with a surprised face.

"So which one of us is actually not fucking someone of the cast members?"

Asked Nanaka annoyed, Aina gave her a coy smile

"Uhmmm, maybe Aiai?, I'm not sure...But really you thought you were the only one among us?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"So Aqours it's a group of singing lesbians out of control ..."

"Aw!, C'mon! Suwawa don't put it like that! Didn't Arisha tell you about it?"

"Eh no!"

She said extending her arms and opening her hands like saying "Doh!"

"So in which planet do you live?"

Asked Aina with concern.

Nanaka deadpanned.

Well, the answer was almost clear; she lived most of the time in her "Suwa World" so it's not a surprise that she missed a bunch things, but this kind of things...

"Well, this explains everything Suwawa-chan,"

Said Aina with her cute tone; she left Nanaka's phone back on the nightstand.

"No wonder why you don't know why Shuka cheated on you; you are so immersed in your own world that you can't see what is happening around you..."

Nanaka didn't say anything, maybe she was right.

Actually, she felt quite offended now because Arisa didn't tell her anything about her and Rikyako.

Ok, maybe her relationship with Arisa started a bit off and with some rivalry, but after a few trips together, being in the same year group, subunit and with a little help of Aina being annoying, they became good friends; almost like her own confidence.

She always thought that Arisa, Rikyako and herself were the only normal ones within Aqours.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

 _Well, that explains it all._

"Oh."

Nanaka said.

Aina smiled at her.

"Maybe you were just too busy with your job and our situation that you couldn't see what was happening with Shuka..."

Said Aina, softly.

Nanaka took a seat on the bed once again. Her sight glued to the messy futon on the floor.

Maybe she was right, her career was just to hectic right now, her radio shows, her new Niconama, all those photoshoots, the new subunits songs, the new songs with the full unit, the duo, trio collection, the new season of the anime, all the events, and now this new Live, that was actually a tour. ( 6 Lives in total)

And she was in the center of it, she needed to do it right and without mistakes.

So yeah, where did Shuka fit in all of this? Of course, she missed the signs! If Shuka was flirting with someone or looking at somebody else, of course, she missed it!

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she gasped and looked at Aina with a concerned face.

Aina looked back at her with a goofy smile.

"What?" asked Aina amused.

"So who is it?" Asked Nanaka.

"Who is who?"

"Who is Shuka cheating on me with"

Nanaka's words were full of pain, her eyes darkening again.

"Eh?! I'm not gonna tell you that"

"What?!" Nanaka stood up with a jump, she narrowed her eyes.

"Shuka should tell you..."

"And how am I supposed to ask her that?, 'Hey, sweetie, I was fucking Ainya last night, and as it happens, she told me you are cheating on me, who are you fucking now?' something like that?"

Aina laughed like an old man with Nanaka's interpretation; Nanaka didn't even smile, she was serious.

Aina stopped laughing when Nanaka walked towards her, her eyes darkened again.

"Suzuki Aina, you fucked it up telling me, now spill the beans"

She said in her cold tone.

"I shouldn't have told you..."  
Said Aina softly, her lips shivering.

"Of course you should! Actually, you took too long to tell me!"

Nanaka's voice was a few tones higher than her normal voice, she was upset.

"How long has this been happening? How did you know? Where? When?!"

Aina opened her eyes wide and she tightened her lips; Nanaka was breaking again.

Nanaka looked down at her, straight into Aina's black eyes looking for answers, but Aina was just too afraid to answer them.

" I... I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me"

They fell silent, looking into each other eyes. Aina was sitting with her arms covering her chest, slightly grabbing her shoulders, while Nanaka just stood there looking down at her, arms crossed.

Aina gave her a shy smile; in the back of Nanaka's mind, the thought that Aina was just messing with her, and that Shuka had never actually cheated on her, and this was just a trap from Aina to finally have sex with her again crossed her mind. That was too twisted and fucked up, even for Aina.

She shook her head at that thought.

"Is it from Aqours...?"

Nanaka asked, her voice trembling; she was actually afraid of the answer.

Aqours represented more than just a work group, for all of them they were family, good and close friends, they had deep bonds with each other, they had spent so much time together practicing, recording, etc, to think that one of them had betrayed her and stole Shuka away from her.

She felt a big pain in her heart just imagining that.

Aina looked at her with a sad face, closed her eyes and with a low and tired tone said,

"Yes..."

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain too, trying to control her tears; she tightens her grip on her crossed arms.

"Who...?"

She asked bitterly.

"Suwawa I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you...Shuka–"

"Stop!" Nanaka cut her off with clear anger in her voice, she opened her eyes again.

"You can't throw this bomb at me and not fucking tell me who's stealing Shuka away from me, under my nose and making a fool of me. You told me she had been doing worse than just a kiss, be responsible for your words Aina, and tell me"

"What if I tell you? What are you going to do about it?"

Aina's tone was serious.

That was a difficult question.

Nanaka tightened her lips.

What should she do? She couldn't go tomorrow to practice and kill, punch, yell or whatever to this person in particular.

Also, she couldn't go and confront Shuka.

This was a mess after mess.

"It isn't you right?"

She asked with fear, Aina gave her a sweet smile.

"God, Nanaka," she said sweetly,  
"of course not! I love Shuka but I love you more, I told you I was happy to see you happy with her, why would I screw you over like that? "

Nanaka gave her a tiny smile, it was a relief actually.

Nanaka frowned.

 _So, we are nine, of_ course _, me and Shuka are out, Aina is not doing it, Arisa and Rikyako seem to be a thing on their own, so why would any of them be with Shuka?, Aina said that maybe Aiai was the only one who was normal and wouldn't fuck with her coworkers, so there were three left._

 _King, Anchan, and Aikyan._

Nanaka tightened her lips and looked at Aina with concern.

"Whoever it is, you are not going to like it,"  
Said Aina, Nanaka snorted.

"Of course not! We are supposed to be friends Aina, and we are stealing each other's girlfriends, none of that is good or something to like"

Nanaka frowned again.

 _If it is King, that would be a big betrayal! My subunit will be chaos._

 _If it is Anchan that would be big betrayal too because I have done the world for Her._

 _If it is Aika….well, that probably would be the dumbest thing Shuka might do._

Nanaka looked at Aina with a serious face.

Aina looked down in shame; Nanaka knew her better; she widened her eyes.

Aina's body language was telling her that the option was the most painful one, that she was actually afraid to speak because it would cost Nanaka the last piece of her heart or mask left.

"It is Anchan right?"

She said in a small voice, almost like if her soul was leaving her body with that sentence.

Aina looked up with tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

She nodded.

Nanaka felt a strong pinch in her heart, she actually lifted her right hand to her chest and closed her eyes, letting silent tears fall from her cheeks.

 _Damn it Inami Anju._

Nanaka could feel a warm body hugging her belly; she hugged Aina back.

"I'm sorry Suwawa-chan..." said Aina, softly.

Nanaka couldn't say a thing.

She just opened her watery eyes and glued her sight to the ceiling, letting all the few tears had left fall helplessly over her cheeks.

Then it hit her; like a big heavy truck, it hit her on the back of her mind.

Of course, it was Anchan! All this time, how couldn't she see it before?

Anchan and Shuka, both in the same year group, in the same subunit. Always fooling around, doing jokes with each other. Laughing. Having fun.

 _"How do you feel when I play with Anchan ?"._

 _"You know, those "ChikaYou" vibes_ ".

That was a sign.

"And I laughed..."

Nanaka said softly, Aina couldn't catch it, she unglued herself from Nanaka and looked at her.

"What?"

Nanaka looked down at Aina with a sad expression. Grabbed her puffy cheeks once again with both hands and placed her forehead against Aina's, then she closed her eyes letting her tears fall.

"I'm a fool..."

She said with sadness and bitterness.

Aina lifted her hands to gently caress Nanaka's and comfort her, she closed her eyes too, taking all of Nanaka's feelings in.

How could she had been so blind?

How could Anchan do this to her? After all her support, after all the affection she gave to her, she was just stealing Shuka away.

 _"I'm glad that on this new project you got stuck with Anchan."_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, and with a surprised gasp, she took a step to back; Aina almost fell on spot.

Nanaka and Aina shared panics gazes; Aina, because she almost fell and didn't know what the hell was wrong, and Nanaka, because of this terrifying realization.

"What?!"

Asked Aina with her high pitch and panicked voice.

"Oh, fuck!"

Said Nanaka, her eyes becoming watery again.

"Suwawa what the heck?!"

"Oh God!, this is terrible," she said taking a few steps back again and grabbing her temples

"Eh...?"  
Aina looked at her puzzled and saw Nanaka walk in circles, trying not to stomp on the futon, or clothes or whatever.

"Suwawa, you know, we are nine in the group, I think you can fuck with the other six; if you get to do it with Arisha, please tell me every detail..."

She said her last sentence in a libidinous tone.

Nanaka turned around to look at Aina with a disgusted look.

"What?! Aina, who cares about that! I can't see Arisa that way! Besides she is with Rikyako..."

"Oh, right..."  
Said Aina erasing her smile,  
" Well, I can fuck with you if you feel lonely..."

"Aina! That's not the point, I don't care about that. You are not seeing the big picture here!"

"What big picture?" Aina asked puzzled.

"Anchan!"

"Yes, she is fucking Shuka, what about her?" she said without a care in the world.

"She is with me in the duo, trio collection!"

Nanaka shouted this terrifying news at Aina, extending her arms, her eyes wide in panic and almost losing her balance.

Aina did a loud gasp, placing her hands on top of her mouth. Her eyes widened too.

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck..._

Nanaka covered her face with her hands in frustration.

"You know, maybe it was better if it was Aikyan instead of Anchan,"  
Said Nanaka, frustrated, behind her hands. Aina didn't say a thing, she was in shock.

Nanaka started to massage her temples.

"God, why?"  
She asked with a pleading voice, eyes shut and with a pained face.

Aina sat on the bed, still with her hands on her mouth.

"Maybe it's not that terrible..." said Aina in small voice.

"How it's not 'that' terrible?"

Said Nanaka, starting to move in circles once again, careful to not stomp.

"Anju is Aqours' leader, I'm sharing the MC of the tour with her! Not only we are together in the duo, trio collection, meaning that now we have to get together to record that song, later we will have to perform it."  
Nanaka looked at Aina, she was still with her hands on her mouth.

"Not just that song Aina!, most of my choreography of 'Daydream Warrior' is with her, we sing together in _Shoujo Ijou no Koi ga Shitaí_ , and who knows what else more we have to do for the sake of this tour!"

She felt dizzy.

"Well, not just the tour! The whole project; Chika and Kanan are close childhood friends!"

"Ok stop!"  
Said Aina loudly, stopping Nanaka's rant.

Nanaka tightened her lips and looked at her.

"First! I can't take it anymore,"  
Said Aina with a shy smile, Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"Suwawa, I can't take to see you go around the room naked like this"  
She did a circular movement with her fingers.

Nanaka deadpanned.

"Second! Why do you care that much about Anchan? You should be worried about Shuka, you need to ask yourself why is she with Anchan"

"Because I wasn't enough for her?" said Nanaka sadly.

"I don't think that's the reason–,"

"Aina, I can't work with Anju knowing that she is...doing...stuff with Shuka... That's why I care, I have to spend lots of time with her and not with Shuka, and she will be a constant reminder that she has been a terrible friend; that she is lying to my face while I have to smile at her."

"Anju," repeated Aina dryly.

"Yes. Anju."

"Wow~," said Aina amused.

"I'm angry."  
Said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone". Aina tightened her lips.

"How long have you known about this? How long have they been doing it?"  
Asked Nanaka.

"Actually I don't know, I hadn't slept with Anchan, of course not with Shuka, to know..."

Nanaka looked at her with her angry face.

"I don't know if this was a one night stand or if it's something more regular, I just knew that they fucked once; I saw them."

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she tightens her lips and her fists.

"Suwawa, I'm not in their year group, nor their subunit, I can't know! Imagine how many things happen when we traveled as a subunit or year group. You should know, it happened to us. "

Yes indeed. It was on a year group trip that they sent everything to hell and fucked their brains out. Of course, at that moment, Shuka had broken up with Nanaka, so there was no guilt in her heart about it.

"Maybe you saw them when we were apart..." said Nanaka with a bit of hope.

Aina shook her head.

"You and I had broken up already"

Meaning Shuka was back with her...

 _Fooling me... Cheating me... using me..._

Nanaka stood there looking at the floor with lost eyes.

"So!"  
Said Aina, as she clapped, bringing back Nanaka to reality.

"What are we going to do?" she asked with her amused tone.

"We?"

"Yes! I got your back" said Aina with a smile.

"I can keep the secret of... well... tonight."  
She said, looking and showing the very messy state the room was in.

"You can't go tomorrow and ask Shuka for an explanation; the same thing with Anchan, you can't go and punch her in her face, you need to play it cool"

Nanaka made a bitter expression.

"Also you can't go all gloomy!"

"What?! You want me to go to practice tomorrow like nothing happened?"

"Yes"

Nanaka deadpanned.

"Suwawa, the only way you found out that Shuka was cheating on you, was because you thought you were cheating on her first... By kissing ME, so you can't go tomorrow all stressed out about it."

Aina was right.

"So what do you want me to do? What should I do...?"  
Asked Nanaka confused.

"I can't tell Shuka I know what I know, and I can't tell Anju to fuck off..."

Nanaka looked at Aina; she had a weird smile and her eyes were somewhere else. Nanaka blinked, Aina snapped out of wherever she was and gave her a coy smile.

"Yes. " said Aina slowly, "just be yourself"

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Nanaka looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not quite understanding, Aina just smiled at her.

"You don't need to do anything, just pay more attention to both of them? Maybe play along? If you are lucky enough you might catch them doing it or something."  
Said Aina getting more comfortable on the bed.

Nanaka crossed her arms and made a bitter expression. She had to play "cool".

"Suwawa, supposedly you had good and loving sex with Shuka today, so you need to be all glowing and happy in practice."

Said Aina in her amused tone, Nanaka gave her a pained look. She lifted her index.

"First; I don't "glow" after doing that," she lifted another finger" second; you mean I have to lie to them? And third; you are asking too much!"

Nanaka lifted an awkward third finger.  
Aina laughed like an old man about that.

"You still can't do the 'third finger'" said Aina while laughing,  
"Yeah, you have your 'sleepy Suwa' face even if you had sex a few minutes ago; you are like a ninja, Suwa pro!"

"Stop it..."  
Said Nanaka with a sad tone; she turned around once again, glued her sight on her desk, even if it was still dark, and she wasn't wearing her glasses, she had almost memorized all the cute pictures she had there for decorations. She had a lot of pictures of their photoshoots, pictures of Kanan, selfies with the girls, and selfies with Shuka.

She felt a pinch in her heart, and couldn't help but make a sad expression.

"I think it's not worth it compromise your position on Aqours about this; Suwawa, you are the center of this tour, you need to focus on that, your career, not this mess of who is fucking who"

Nanaka bit her lip; yes that was important, but her feelings were real, she just couldn't ignore them that easily, Shuka's -and Anchan's - betrayal might compromise her performance, especially if they made them do stuff together, like holding hands, or hug... Probably they would make her hug Anchan for the sake of their performance.

Nanaka frowned.

 _Thanks, Kanan..._

Nanaka took a deep breath.

She had been like a big sister to Shuka and Anchan. Both were the youngest among them, and Nanaka was the one with the warm heart to help them out whenever they had trouble, especially Shuka.

And now they were together. Maybe they were together right now.

"This is exactly why 'Idols' are not allowed to date! To prevent this kind of things"

Said Nanaka with bitterness in her voice, while tracing her long fingers over one of the pictures.

"And that's why we are not idols~,"  
Said Aina in her teasing tone  
"We are Seiyuus~ we are allowed to fuck"

Nanaka snorted.

"I'm still amazed how carefree you are in that matter..."

Aina snorted and then broke into her laugh.

Aina was like that, no commitments, no strings attached, this way she was never hurt.

Nanaka sighted.

Aina was right, her way of seeing things was the most practical anyways; they were Seiyuus, they were professionals, there was no point in compromising the whole project because of this.

And if we are talking about taking the job seriously, Suwa Nanaka did.

So hell, she had to redo her mask again, hide her feelings under it, put on her Suwa face tomorrow morning and the show must go on.

 _Fuck this._

"Hey! You cutie pale butt, come' here~!"

Said Aina with her old man tone; Nanaka turned around with an amuse smiled.

Aina was in her bed again, she was patting the sheets on her right.

Aina gave her a wide smile, which warmed Nanaka's heart. She blinked and smiled at her too.

"Is it ok if we share the bed tonight...?"

Aina asked in her cute tone; Nanaka felt her heart melting with by her cuteness.

"I believe it's ok..."  
She said while walking towards her bed, and smoothly getting in it with Aina.

Aina didn't waste any time and hugged Nanaka's stomach

"Uhmmm~ what a bliss~! I absolutely adore this four pack of yours~!"

Aina said in her happy tone, while Nanaka just smiled and hugged her back, one hand gently caressing Aina's hair.

"So, are you clear about what you are going to do tomorrow...?"

Asked Aina in her normal tone; her breath tickled Nanaka's belly.

"Yes... Nothing happened. Shuka will still be fooling me, and I can't kill Anju."

Nanaka said in monotone; Aina snorted.

"'Anju'...wow, you are still mad..."

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she was still mad.

"You know, even if you could try to kill her, she will knock you out first, she does karate"

"And I lack energy, I know... I see why Shuka is with her..."  
She said in a sad and gloomy tone.

Aina separated herself from Nanaka's belly, moving up to look at her, softly making Nanaka get on her back.

She could feel Aina's tiny body on top of her, her knees taking place between Nanaka's hips.

This time, Aina's soft hands cupped Nanaka's cheeks.

"Nanaka-chan, stop it, "  
She said softly and with kindness,  
"It's not your fault; you are beautiful, smart, loving, caring, sweet and amazing, your lack of energy is part of your lovely charm points, your own pace makes you special, so please stop asking yourself why are we with you; I am with you because I love everything about you..."

Nanaka couldn't say a thing, maybe she stopped breathing too.

Aina's words were so soft, so kind, so full of love.

She felt her eyes becoming watery again, but with joy...

"...So don't think about her; I am here with you..."

And that was exactly what she did; she hugged Aina, squishing her with her body and captured her plump lips with hers. Aina kissed her back with equal passion; she moved her hands from Nanaka's cheeks to encircle Nanaka's neck with her arms.

They got trapped in a powerful and loving kiss; it was slow, passionate and wet.

A perfect kiss.

That kiss grew into something long, and maybe, a little bit messy; Aina started to put her tongue in Nanaka's mouth, Nanaka's tongue greeted it hungrily. They thoroughly enjoyed it, tasting each other, playing with each other's lips, wet sounds started once again to fill the room.

Aina withdrew her right hand from Nanaka's neck and started to trace Nanaka's soft skin, her hand traveled from her chest to the side of her hips, resting it on her thighs, slowly caressing them.

Aina broke the kiss for just a few seconds.

"Mm so smooth... I could recognize your smooth thighs with my eyes closed..."

Nanaka gave her a malicious smile and wordlessly lifted her leg, skimming Aina's crotch with her thigh.

Aina grunted in pleasure from that, while Nanaka tightened her hug making Aina's body glue to hers, her thigh sticking more into Aina's crotch; her lips capturing Aina into a more passionate kiss.

Nanaka could feel Aina's wetness on her thigh; it still amazes her how easy Aina would get aroused.

Maybe she was a good kisser?

Aina started to move forward and backward, causing more friction between her crotch and Nanaka's thigh, letting small whimpers escape from Aina's lips.

Nanaka used her left hand to softly place a few strands of Aina's hair behind her ear, and then caress her cheek, gently parting from Aina's lips.

"Slow down..." Nanaka said softly and sweet  
"I want to enjoy it..."

Aina looked at her in surprise, she shared a gentle gaze with Nanaka; she could see love, passion, and lust, the Suwa Nanaka she knew was there.

Aina smiled at her and stopped her movements.

"Then, I want to touch you,"

Said Aina softly, Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise; that was new.

"But don't stop kissing me..."  
Said Nanaka shyly, her cheeks becoming red.

"Whatsthis?~ Suwa-chan fond of kisses..." she said in her teasing tone, Nanaka tried not get more embarrassed.

"I like yours... They always feel like our first..." she said shyly.

Aina curled the tips of her lips and looked at her amused.

"So, my kisses taste like bottled water?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her arousal fading slightly.

"Eh?!"

Nanaka said in surprise, Aina giggled.

"You don't remember our first kiss?!"  
She said in a fake offended tone, Nanaka rose her eyebrows once again.

" I remember clearly, but I don't remember a bottle of water involved!" said Nanaka more serious.

"Our first dance practice..."  
Said Aina softly, Nanaka frowned and lifted her thigh to skim Aina's crotch once again, this time with evil an propose, making Aina moan.

"Hey~!" said Aina arching her back.

"That was an undirected kiss! It doesn't count!, I can't believe you count that as our first kiss!"

Said Nanaka in displeasure.

Aina smiled at her, took a deep breath, and with her left hand cupped Nanaka's cheek.

She closed her distance with Nanaka's lips and softly said.

"I know... I'm just messing with you..."

Aina bit Nanaka's lower lip without taking her eyes off her, they shared an intense look; Nanaka's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour.

This was exactly how their first kiss had been.

Aina withdrew her hand from Nanaka's cheek and softly went to her chin, lifting it, she left Nanaka's lower lip for just a second to move forward to kiss her, closing her eyes while doing it.

Nanaka smiled on that kiss and closed her eyes too.

It was soft, tender and sweet, just how she remembered.

Aina broke the sweet kiss to look at her with a smile, Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled back at her.

Aina started to fondle Nanaka's skin with her left hand, from her chin, she traveled thru her right cheek once again, gently caressing her; never taking their gazes from each other.

"You are gorgeous, Suwa Nanaka..."

Aina said sweet and tender; Nanaka gave her a look full of love, she was about to say something, but Aina stopped her with her index on her lips.

"Don't speak, just moan for me..."

Aina said in a husky tone, her sight changing from a loving one to one full of lust.

Nanaka blinked.

Aina pushed her index inside Nanaka's mouth slowly; Nanaka understood very well what she was supposed to do, so she started licking Aina's finger and playing with it her tongue, never taking her eyes off of Aina's.

When Aina thought her index was wet enough, she withdrew it, and started tracing her finger thru Nanaka's neck down to her chest making a circle on her right breast. Never taking her eyes off hers, neither did Nanaka.

Her finger traveled to her abs, and then she stopped.

Aina moved forwards once again, directly to Nanaka's lips, she kissed her again, this time it wasn't slow or sweet.

Nanaka's right arm went to grab Aina's left thigh strongly, while her left hand trapped Aina's head, entwining her fingers in her silky hair.

The kiss was wet and hungry, they started to bite each other's lips, play with their tongues, and melting into each other's mouths, little whimpers, and grunts of pleasure escaping from their lips.

Aina was the one who broke the kiss to hungrily start kissing Nanaka's body, she was placing hot and wet kisses all over her neck, then traveled fast to her chest, she moved her left hand to massage Nanaka's right breast; Nanaka tightened her grip on Aina's thigh.

Aina captured the aroused left nipple with her teeth, but gently started to lick it, then sucked it. It didn't take long for Nanaka to start panting and grunt in pleasure.

Nanaka's grip on Aina's hair became a bit painfully, but not enough for Aina, she knew she could do more.

So she left Nanaka's chest, gave a few more wet and hot kisses to her marvelous four pack, and stopped on her hip bones.

Aina's body was a bit far for Nanaka's arm to still caress her thigh, but it was enough for her to continue touching her hair.

Aina placed both of her hands on Nanaka's hip bones and started to make pressure.

It made Nanaka moan in pleasure; her legs moved involuntarily, jump lightly; Aina looked up at Nanaka with a cocky smile, she knew Nanaka's weak points far too well.

She licked her lips, Nanaka looked down at her, her cheeks flushed red, panting softly.

Aina slowly opened her lips, sticking her tongue out; without taking her eyes away from Nanaka.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she felt her arousal getting over her head.

Aina put more pressure on her hip bones and went down to kiss Nanaka's right hip; it made her moan.

Aina started to suck that spot fiercely, making Nanaka moan wildly and tightened her grip on Aina's hair and her sheets.

Nanaka's head went back to the pillow; she could feel herself getting wetter, every time she heard Aina sucking her skin.

Then part of her senses kicked in.

"Aina! Aina!, you can't leave a mark!"  
She said loud and with her eyes shut tight.

She felt that Aina stopped sucking, and gently started to lick it like a cat would lick a wound, maybe it was too late and now she was marked by Aina.

Nanaka panted heavily, opening her eyes and looking down at Aina; she was licking her hip.

Aina was aware that Nanaka was looking at her, so between licks, she crossed gazes with her.

Nanaka was soaked at this point from the teasing.  
And Aina knew it.

Aina stopped licking; she moved her hands lower to Nanaka's groin, she smiled maliciously at her.

"It's my turn to be filled with Suwawa's..."

Nanaka just widened her eyes and without any warning, Aina grabbed Nanaka's knees and lifted them, while hiding her face in her most private area.

Nanaka moved her head back once again to her messy pillow and moaned really loud.

Aina was known within the Aqours members to be one of the gluttons of the cast, and this just gave her justice.

Aina was devouring her with hungry licks and sucks; her own wet sounds were making her get even wetter for Aina to keep eating.

She started to moan louder, tightening her grip on Aina's hair and the sheets.

Her breathing was difficult, her moans were replaced with loud grunts and whimpers, she was trying so hard to not come just yet; she needed to enjoy this a little more, after all, she had been fucking Aina for hours and she didn't allow to release herself.

But now, she was in complete bliss.

Suddenly Aina stopped her hungry licking and sucking to look up and see an agitated Nanaka, who of course stopped whimpering and grunting to look at her.

Aina smiled sexily at her, and slowly licked her lips.

Nanaka felt her cheeks becoming furious red, she bit her lips.

"Don't come yet..."  
Said Aina huskily, locking her gaze into Nanaka's eyes, as if she was reading her mind.

Aina softly traced her left hand thru Nanaka's right thigh; Aina started kissing it without taking her eyes off her.

"Ai...Aina-san..."  
Said Nanaka with a pleading tone, yes she didn't want to come yet, but this teasing wasn't good either.

"You told me to keep kissing you..."  
She said huskily and started to bite Nanaka's inner thigh.

Nanaka made a loud grunt of pleasure; this wasn't fair.

"Can you keep your legs up for me?"  
Aina asked in her cute way, Nanaka looked puzzled but nodded anyway.

Aina sucked hard on her thigh, it made Nanaka shiver and moan from that.

That definitely would leave a mark.

Aina's hands left Nanaka's legs; instead, Nanaka started to use her strength to keep them up, Aina smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't lower them for any reason...or you will never come..."

Nanaka swallowed; Aina and her kinks... She never got used to them.

Nanaka blinked.

Aina didn't say anything else and returned to her duty into Nanaka's lower lips; she started licking slowly this time, enjoying every inch of Nanaka's wet treasure, making her moan again, whimper and grunt, her legs started to shiver with impatience; Aina's licks were just too slow, too shallow, she needed more.

Nanaka's tightened her grip on her sheets, Aina saw that with the corner of her eyes, and with her right hand she grabbed Nanaka's left hand entwining their fingers; Nanaka tightened her grip on Aina's hand.

Aina's left hand was free.

That thought crossed Nanaka's mind in a moment of sense. Why wasn't she using it on her already?

She felt something sticky and wet entering into her; she moaned loud.

Aina's tongue was trying to be one with her; Nanaka's panting started to increase, Aina's tongue was good, but it wasn't deep enough, so in the eagerness of wanting more, she put her legs down on her bed and lifted her hips for Aina to go deeper.

Aina answered by leaving Nanaka's core.

Nanaka opened her eyes and looked at her with pleading eyes.

Aina licked her lips with hunger and looked back at her.

"You lowered them..." she said in her serious tone.

Nanaka shivered and tightened her lips, and almost involuntary opened her legs a bit more.

Now with a bit more of a field of view, she found Aina's left hand.

Aina's was working herself with her left hand, again.

"Hey! Be fair!" said Nanaka a bit of annoyance.

"I can't help it!" whined Aina,  
" you are just too delicious... And you lowered your legs!"

Nanaka rolled her eyes and lifted her legs once again

"This is just because you want to touch yourself! You should help me with my legs..."

"Don't be silly..."  
Said Aina lowering her torso once again,  
"You are helping that fabulous four pack by doing this..."

Aina tightened her grip on Nanaka's left hand and licked her core slowly, Nanaka moaned loud, her legs shivering again.

Aina continued the hungry licking, Nanaka tried to make a great effort to not lower her legs again, but it was difficult due to constantly arching her back, moaning and that Aina's tongue wasn't deep enough, so before she could lower her legs once again, she moved her right hand, and removed Aina's head from her core, and inserted two fingers into her; Aina looked at this in awe.

"Whatcha doing?! "  
Asked Aina loudly, looking Nanaka's fingers fiercely working on her, then looked at Nanaka's face.

Nanaka just moaned in pleasure

"Hey! That wasn't part of the game!"

"I'm not playing~ ah...ah... I need to come!"

Aina licked her lips.

"All right, "  
Aina took Nanaka's finger out from herself, that made Nanaka open her eyes wide in panic, Aina held Nanaka's hand into hers.

"Hey!" yelled Nanaka, Aina just ignored her.

Aina sat on Nanaka's groin, letting one of Nanaka's legs fall on the bed, while the other one was still up, giving Nanaka a wet and sticky sensation; Aina was soaked too, Nanaka moved her head back to the pillow and arched her hips, she was at her limit.

Aina started to move forward and backward, using both of Nanaka hands as support.

The sound of the headboard hitting the wall started once again, followed by loud moans and sticky wet sounds.

Both girls lost control of themselves, they moved fast and sexy, moaning without a care in the world, eyes shut tight, hands entwined with each other.

Nanaka couldn't resist it anymore, her arousal was over her head; she came with a loud moan arching her back, sticking herself more into Aina's core.

Her body fell almost numb on the sheets, her head resting on her pillow, panting heavily and breathing with difficulty. She still could feel Aina's body on top of her, but she wasn't moving anymore.

Nanaka opened her sleepy eyes to see Aina, she was still sitting between her legs, with a coy smile on her lips, her cute black eyes looking at her with a loving expression.

Aina moved her left hand, taking Nanaka's right hand with her, she slowly started to lick it, removing Nanaka's nectar off of her fingers.

Nanaka closed her eyes and licked her lips, she could feel her arousal growing again.

"You are delicious"  
Said Aina huskily. Nanaka was trying to control her breathing, but with Aina doing that, it was kind of hard.

"Hey..."  
Called Nanaka sweetly; Aina looked at her while removing Nanaka's fingers out of her mouth.

"Kiss me..."

Asked Nanaka shyly, Aina just smiled at her, left Nanaka's hand and moved forward to reach her. That separated their cores, making Aina crawl to reach Nanaka's lips.

The movement made both of them moan into the kiss.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows while enjoying the kiss, she remembered that Aina hadn't come yet.

So she slyly moved her right hand, and wordlessly inserted her fingers into Aina's core.

Aina moaned loud into Nanaka's mouth.

For Nanaka, being much taller than Aina, it was almost an easy task to do, so she fiercely started moving her long and thin fingers inside her, Aina started to move her hips once again, the headboard started to hit the wall in pace.

She bit Aina's lips, devoured her mouth with the kiss, speeding up her pace inside Aina.

Her prodigy SIF fingers made her justice, and in no longer than a minute, Aina was arching her back, leaving Nanaka's lips to moan really loud.

Aina's body fell on top Nanaka's with a panting heavily and with difficulties breathing.

Nanaka withdrew her fingers from her and hugged her, placing small and cute little kisses on her forehead.

Maybe Aina lost count on her orgasms tonight, she was really tired, and it was really late.

So Nanaka felt completely satisfied with giving Aina everything she wanted.

She smiled sweetly.

"You ok Aina-chan...?"

Aina nodded on her chest, Nanaka tightened her hug, feeling so much love for the short woman.

"I love you Suwawa-chan..."

Said Aina softly, hiding in Nanaka's skin; Nanaka started to gently stroke Aina's hair.

"We should get some sleep..."

Aina nodded.

Maybe Aina fell as sleep at the very next second, it had indeed been an exhausting night for both of them.

Nanaka smiled in satisfaction; for a moment, all her problems long forgotten, somewhere far from there, she just closed her eyes, and let their breath and heartbeats be the only thing that filled the room.

.

.

.

A loud sound of an alarm clock made her snap out of her slumber.

With a lazy arm she almost hit her phone on the nightstand, or maybe was her glasses, she wasn't sure anymore.

The sound was really annoying, so she had to move herself to her side to turn it off. She just pressed a button, and the phone stopped.

She made a low buff, and slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

Nanaka could see the room filling with a purplish light coming from the window, she tried to focus her sleepy sight; her room was a mess.

She opened her eyes fully to contemplate her sins.

The futon was everywhere, her pajamas were in different places with the one she had lent Aina, the pillows, and plushies were all scattered around.

Taking all her strength left she sat up, her legs hanging from the bed.

She stretched her arms and yawned.

She felt pain everywhere, from her toes to her hair.

Nanaka grabbed her glasses and put them on. Everything looked worse.

She felt a pinch in her thigh and hip, she looked at them, of course, the evidence that Aina had been on her skin last night.

Nanaka frowned and sighted.

 _Well, it's not like Shuka is going to see them..._

She picked her phone up, but before she could open it, she felt a soft kiss on her lower back that made her shiver and jump in surprise.

She didn't say a thing, the kisses continued going up to her neck.

"Morning, Ainya..."  
Said Nanaka sweetly with her eyes closed, enjoying every little kiss.

Aina didn't say a thing, she just rounded Nanaka's chest with her arms and rested her head on Nanaka's right shoulder.

Nanaka lifted her right hand to gently caress Aina's hair.

"I think we need a shower... Again..."

She felt Aina nodding on her shoulder.

Nanaka giggled; Aina was this sweet in the morning without her coffee.

Nanaka smiled and turned her neck to Aina's side, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I love you..."

She said in a whisper.

A sound from her phone made her jump in her place; a message.

She blinked a few times, and returned her sight to her phone, she opened to first see the time, if she would really have the time to take a bath, maybe it would just have to be a quick a shower.

She rose her eyebrows; she had time for a quick shower only.

Then she opened the Line App and read the message.

It was from Shuka.

 **Ohayosoro~!** **Morning Osuwa! Did you have a good sleep?** (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

 **I hope you have a nice day! Kick their butts recording! Make Kanan-chan proud! ( •̀** **ᴗ** **•** **́ )** **و**

 **I can't wait to see you in practice!** (*≧∀≦*)

 **Love you~!** **･** **ᴗ** **･**

Nanaka made a sad expression, she felt her heart shrink.

She started to feel guilty again, and this time it wasn't just because a kiss; she had been fucking Aina all night long.

Suddenly she felt the hug on her chest tightening.

She blinked.

"Remember the plan..."  
Aina said in a sleepy tone.

"Ainya ..." whispered Nanaka.

"Nothing happened last night, so you don't need to worry..."

 _Nothing happened..._

Nanaka put on her straight face.

She closed her phone without answering Shuka and put it down on her nightstand again.

Aina was right, they had a plan, and she would have to follow it, for the sake of her career, the project and the coexistence within Aqours members.

There was no point on compromising everything because of this, she was the center of the tour, she has to perform without any mistakes, and if that meant that she would have to stick to Anju, sing with her, dance with her, hold hands and hug her, well, she would have to suck it up.

The show must go on.

She couldn't fight Anju. She couldn't confront Shuka. She had to play along.

So yeah, nothing happened last night, there was nothing to feel guilty about and this pain was just because of dance practice with Shuka the night before.

So she closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath and opened her eyes with determination.

She had to hide her feelings under her mask, just like Shuka did.

 _Lies behind a Mask..._

She started her day like she always did, she would go record with Aina and Arisa as she always did, and she would go to practice like everybody does.

How good were all those times when Shuka and her were so innocent and pure, when they had lovely feelings toward each other, and there wasn't a sign of betrayal in their hearts.

Those days might never come back.

-0oo0-

Notes:

Merry Christmas and a Happy new year for everyone! : D!  
And now... this, concludes the First part of the Masquerade Series.  
Stay tuned for the next one, it might be called "Lies behind a Mask".  
Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments  
Don't forget this story is connected to Masquerade  
;)


End file.
